Danielle Fenton
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: After 2 years in Walker's jail, Danielle is brought home by Danny and was made part of the family. Now, follow Dani as she to learns how to live as a normal kid, and a halfa in a new world. DannySam DaniOC TuckerOC JazzOC OcxOC ***First nine chapters rewritten!***
1. The Second Halfa

**Maiden- So it's been like, four years, since I started this story! And I think it's safe to say I've matured a lot since 17! Now that I'm 21, I'd like to rewrite most of the chapters to give this piece a more grown up feel. None of the plot has changed, just the sentence structures and I've added a little more detail. Enjoy! **

**Danielle Fenton **

**Chapter 1- The Second Halfa**

Sky blue eyes watched the scene below him with a satisfied smile. Amity Park no longer feared or resented the 'ghost boy'. Instead, he was celebrated as a hero. All thanks to a raven haired girl who now occupied is arms, and class ring. Danny's fingers traced carefully over the turquoise stone that Sam now wore on her left hand. He'd changed a lot in the past year. He'd grown from a dorky 14 year old, to a super-powered and much loved 15 year old. Of course his bond with Sam and Tucker was anything but forgotten. Danny was well aware he wouldn't be where he is now without his best friends. He never would've gotten his powers, never would've gained self confidence, strength and courage. But above all, he never would've gotten the small, eerily similar figure that flitted across the open sky, waving goodbye before she went about her way. Danny had come to love Danielle like a younger sister, and hated to see her leave. But the stubborn and hotheaded girl refused to stay in one spot for too long. Now, Danny could only watch as she slowly disappear in the distance.

"Sam?" he asked, as the applause from the towns' people died down from Tucker's inaugural speech. The raven beauty turned to look her new boyfriend in the eyes. "I think it's time I come clean. About Phantom..."

"What do you mean? Tell the public?"

"Not at first...I mean tell my parents."

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you." Sam smiled sincerely.

Danny walked through the door of Fenton Works, expecting his parents to be babbling on about finding and 'dissecting' the ghost boy. But what he found, was shocking to say the least. Mady, Jack and Jazz were waiting for him in the living room. The look in his sister's eyes told Danny they already knew.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mady asked, her hazmat hood pulled down so her violet eyes could look directly into her son's.

"It's hard to slip 'I'm the ghost boy' into a conversation when you and dad are always bantering on about 'killing a ghost'." Danny rolled his eyes.

"That shouldn't have mattered, Danny. We're your parents, so you should be able to come to us with anything."

"How did all this start?" Jack finally asked.

"The ghost portal." Danny sighed. "Back when you guys first built it, Sam dared me to go inside to figure out why it didn't work. There was a button I hit that activated it and that's what gave me my powers. Soon after that, I kinda became Amity's personal superhero."

"You mean you've been fighting these rogue ghosts all this time?" Mady asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Yeah...but I've had some help. Sam and Tucker have always been there for me. And of course Danielle."

"Who's Danielle?"

"Long story."

"Trust me, they'll want to know this." Jazz smirked from the sofa. Danny sent his sister an evil glare before proceeding to tell his parents about the young ghost hybrid that was cloned from him thanks to Vlad.

"Danny, find her and bring her home." Mady spoke seriously. "She's a part of you, therefore, a part of this family."

Danny couldn't agree more. Although it was easier said than done. Danielle had always been a kindred spirit and hard to locate. So, he, Sam and Tucker tried everything they could think of to track her.

After about a year, they finally got a lead. Jazz just happened to find a green hairband with a few raven locks intertwined in it. She had a hunch it was Danielle's, so she asked Tucker to confirm. It was indeed the ghost girl's, so they used this to track her. Once they got an exact location, Danny prepared to head out in the specter speeder.

"Be careful, man." Tucker grinned, patting his best friend on the back.

"I will, Tuck. Don't you guys worry about me. I'll bring her home."

"You better come back to me, Fenton." Sam threatened lightly. She and Danny had been an item for over a year and couldn't be happier.

"I will, babe. You should get to know your new little sister." he smiled cunningly.

"Danny, what are you talking about?"

"This." he chuckled, dropping to one knee and taking a box from his pocket. He opened the small black container to reveal an amethyst ring.  
"Samantha Taylor Manson, I know we're only 16, but I've never been so sure of anything. You've taught me to live life to the fullest and never back down from anything. Maybe not right now, maybe not this year, but I gotta know...will you marry me someday?"  
"Not my ideal proposal...but why not?" Sam smiled, kissing him lightly while he slipped the ring on her finger. Sitting it next to his class ring.

Tucker snickered to himself and snapped a few pictures with his PDA. Neither Sam or Danny noticed or even cared.

Danny broke the kiss to give Sam one last heroic smile, before he set out. Once inside the specter speeder, he changed into Danny Phantom.

Inside was enough food and supplies to last him about a week, including a pair of Fenton Phones, a walkie talkie, the Boo-merang, and a first aid kit.

Inside the infinite realm of the ghost zone, Danny encountered many of his past ghostly enemies. But thanks to a modification, courtesy of Tucker, a forcefeild surrounded the vehicle. Making it utterly invisible and intangible.

According to the schematics from Tucker's tracking equipment, Dani would be somewhere near Walker's jail. A place that still made Danny's skin crawl.

After traveling for about 23 hours, the halfa stopped the Spector Speeder about half a mile from the jail. He reverted back to Fenton, remembering that humans were the ghosts in the ghost realm. Danny easily phased through the walls and bars of the jail, following the tracker that locked onto Dani's ecto signature.

The twilight hours showed that many of the prisoners and guards were asleep, so Danny had no problem getting around them unseen.

The devise he held led him to the very back of the prison to a cell that had a ghost shield around it with many locks and bars crossing over the steel door.

"_This has to be it._" Danny thought to himself as he phased through the door. Azure eyes scanned the dimly lit cell to find it empty, or nearly so.

In the far corner, chained to the wall with ecto cuffs, was a small bundle. Danny figured it to be his long lost clone, but approached it with caution just in case he was wrong.

"Danielle?" he called softly. The figure's head moved up a little and icy blue met electric green.

"Danny." the figure responded hoarsely.

Danny deduced the voice as feminine and around early teenage years. He walked a few feet closer to see that it was indeed Dani. She was about a foot taller than she was when she was 12. Her snowy white hair was dull and dirty and had grown out of it's former ponytail. Her spandex suit was worn, filthy and ripped up.

"Danielle, what happened?" Danny asked, freeing her of her chains with his ghost ray. The second the cuffs were no longer touching her skin, she transformed back into a human.

Midnight hair fell loosely around her face and weak blue eyes replaced green. Her light blue hoodie was covered in blood and had a big rip down the center. Her shorts looked like they were about to fall off her and red sneakers looked like they'd been burned.

"Walker." she said choked out. "He captured me 2 years ago after the disasteroid thing. He's held me here ever since." Dani tried to stand up straight, but found her legs extremely weak and unsteady.

Danny could clearly see the girl was unbearably thin. Her childhood clothes hung stupidly from her skeleton frame, much too big for her now.  
"Don't push yourself." Danny whispered softly, picking her up bridal style. "I've come to take you home."

Danielle's strength had given out and collapsed in his arms and the elder could see tears coming from the corners of her eyes. He didn't know if they were from pain, exhaustion or relief.

"We're going home." he smiled.

Dani nodded weakly and let Danny carry her out. Once outside the jail cell, Danny went ghost and flew back to the spector speeder.

Once inside, he laid Dani on a cot placed behind his seat and made her drink some water to replenish the clearly dehydrated body. She greedily drank the liquid. Danny took it from her when he saw how quickly the bottle was emptying.

"Take it easy and drink slowly. Rest for right now and we'll be back in Amity before ya know it."

"Ok." and with that, Danielle slipped into a deep sleep. Danny pulled a thick blanket over her and turned up the heat in the cabin before took his place at the controls.

"Goth 1, this is Phantom 1." he called into the talkie. "I've got Danielle and we're heading back."

"Goth 1 here, that's great Danny." Sam responded. "I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you to, Phantom 1 out."

At six in the evening the next day, Danny drove the speeder through the doors of the Fenton Portal to meet his parents, sister, best friend and girlfriend.

Danny stepped out of the speeder holding the young hybrid in his arms.

"So this is her?" Mady asked, looking at Dani with soft eyes.

"Yep, and she really needs a bath and some clean clothes." replied Danny.

"We can take it from here, son." Jack piped, taking the girl from Danny's arms.

Jack carried his new daughter upstairs and into the bathroom. Jazz and Sam drew a warm bath for her and helped the groggy girl out of her soiled clothes. The moment Dani's skin hit the water, all the impurities on her skin dissolved.

A few minutes later, Dani emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a light blue robe with her dark hair shining again.

Mady, Jazz and Sam went shopping a few weeks ago and bought Dani all new clothes, expecting her to be well grown out of her old outfit.

Sam dressed Dani in some sleepwear which consisted of a light blue t-shirt and navy cotton pants with stars.

"Are you all settled, Danielle?" asked Mady as she came into her daughter's new room.

"Yeah, I'm good, Mrs. Fenton." Dani yawned.

"Call me mom." Mady giggled. "After all, you're my daughter now. You have a family. A mom, dad, brother, sister and two best friends."

"Thanks. For everything, mom." Cerulean blue eyes began to close and sleep overcame the halfa.

"No thanks needed, sweetie.'' said Mady as she kissed Dani's forehead.


	2. A New Life

Danielle Fenton  
Chapter 2- A New Life

Danielle awoke the next morning to the sun shining directly in her eyes. The young girl, being cloned from Danny, copied his laziness and pulled the pillow over her face. This worked for about 10 minutes, until Danny and Jazz burst through her door.  
"Can't a girl get some sleep around here, sheesh!" came Dani's irritated voice.

"Sorry, crabby." Jazz responded with an eye roll. "But it's time for breakfast."

"Ugh, I'll get something later."

"Come on, now don't be like that." Danny chuckled, dragging his sister out of her warm bed. "You have a family now, and we should spend time together."  
"Fine." Dani groaned as she hit the floor with an ungraceful thud. "Just give me a few minutes to change."

Her older siblings left the girl alone to change. Ten minutes later, a very sleepy looking Danielle entered the kitchen.

"Morning, bedbug." Sam laughed from her place beside the elder halfa.

"Morning." Danielle yawned, surprised to see the goth here so early.

"Those clothes that Sam picked out really fit you good." Danny stated, admiring his sister's new look.

Dani looked down at herself and realized he was right. She wore a short 3 quarter length ice blue belly top, white shorts, black socks that stopped about 3 inches before the hem of the shorts, and green converse. Dani's midnight black hair was swept back into it's usual ponytail that went straight down her back.

"You look adorable." Maddie cooed.

"I wasn't goin' for adorable." Sam pointed out.

Danny laughed softly to himself as he put his arm around her.

Later on that day, Danny, Sam and Jazz were off at school, leaving Dani at home with Jack and Maddie.

The halfa sat in her new room, looking it over. The walls were painted light blue, a bookcase on the far wall contained books of all sorts, a laptop computer on her desk and a very nice walk in closet filled with the clothes that were bought for her. There were many outfits to choose from, the color variation consisting mainly of black, green, white and blue. A nice sized TV with a DVD and VCR, a case of movies and a stereo system was mounted on the wall.

Dani seemed to like what she saw, but what stood out was a small picture on her nightstand. It was of Sam, Danny, Tucker, Jazz and herself from about two years ago when Dani was first 'born' .

Tears jerked at the girl's sapphire eyes as she held the picture, remembering the day when she first met Danny.

Danielle sat the picture down to discover a green cellphone next to her lamp, flipping it open to see a text message. Danny's name was displayed at the top as the sender.

_'Hey sis, me and Jazz got you this to keep in touch with us. Hope you like it green. Sam, Tucker, mom, dad and Jazz's numbers are all programed in here, and of course mine. You have free texting, 2000 minutes, free nights and weekends and unlimited web browsing. Cool huh? L8tr, love Danny.'_

Danielle closed the message, smiling as she saw her background was hers and Danny's DP logo.

!

!

!

7 hours later, Team Phantom walked through the door of Fenton Works to be greeted by a very hyper Danielle. She literally bounced while talking.

"Hi-Danny-hi-Tucker-hi-Sam!How-was-school?Did-you-miss-me?"

"Dani, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked, putting her hands on the halfa's shoulders to keep her somewhat still.

"I think she's had a few too many _pounds_ of sugar." Tucker laughed, holding up empty bags of cookies, candy bar wrappers, and soda cans he found on the couch.

"Sugar addict, got it." Danny groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Danielle, how about you go drink a glass of soda water and let it absorb some of that sugar?" Sam asked, as she led the young girl into the kitchen.

"Wow, one day and she's already jacked up." Tuck joked.

"Yeah, but as long as she's happy, it's fine." Danny flopped down on the couch beside his tech loving friend. "She's been though a lot so I'm gotta give her a little freedom."

"So, how's that hacking into the school system coming, Tuck?" Sam asked as she re-entered the room, leaning over the sofa.

"Where's Dani?"

"With your parents in the basement. I figured I'd let them try to handle her sugar rush." the goth laughed, sitting between the boys.

"I've managed to get past the security codes and firewalls and enter the database, now all we need to do is enter Danielle's information."

Danny was all too ready for this. Danielle's name would be Danielle Shea Fenton. Sam picked out Shea since it meant pixie and Dani was all too pixie-like.

Tucker then entered the names in the social security system and printed a birth certificate. Her birthday would be November 11, 1994, making her 14 years old. Jack and Maddie were listed as her parents and Jazz and Danny as her older siblings.

"Ok, she should be able to start school tomorrow." Tucker grinned triumphantly, as he pressed 'enter' on his PDA, submitting the information.

"Do what, now?" Dani asked, walking into the room with an ice pack held to her head.

"Headache much?" Sam asked with a slight grin.

"Oh like you three haven't had a sugar headache before?" Dani spat, rolling her eyes.

"Not me, but these two nimrods have."

"That was one time!" the boys argued.

"What I don't understand is if you're cloned from Danny then why aren't you reacting the same way he did when he had too much sugar? I mean loosing control of your form as a human?"

Dani shrugged, but just seconds later, she began to float upwards, her form changing into Phantom.

"Yep, like sister like brother." Sam giggled, looking at the young halfa.

Dani scowled, but noticed the three of them were staring at her.  
"What?"

"Wow, someone really did a number on your costume." stated the techno geek.

Dani looked down at herself and realized he was right. Her once bright black and white jumpsuit was now all but unwearable.

"I've got just the thing for you." Danny got up and phased through the ceiling. A second later, he returned with a new costume in hand.

"Try this." he said tossing it to his sister.

Dani did as she was told and went into the other room and changed.

She emerged looking like a new halfa. This suit was very different than her old one. A one shoulder white belly shirt with a black DP logo that showed her midriff. Spandex pants that hugged her newly formed hips that had lines going up each leg, one section was black and the other white. White boots that had a 2 inch heel and black gloves that reached her elbows.

"That made all the difference."

"Wow, this feels a lot better than my old suit!" Dani beamed, just in time to see her new parents enter the room.

"Aww, doesn't she look adorable, Jack! A new Phantom suit!' Maddie cooed, pinching Dani's cheeks.

"You're looking more and more like Danny everyday." Jack sobbed, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Mom, dad! You're making it sound like I'm her parent!" Danny complained with a bright blush.  
"Well, technically, she _was cloned_ from you." argued Tucker. Sam kicked him square in the shin with her steel toed boots. Danny gave her an approving smile and smirked at Tucker's apparent pain.


	3. A Hell Formally Known As School

Danny Phantom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 3- A Hell Formaly Known As School

Danielle's alarm clock went off at 7am sharp on Monday morning. The halfa groggily opened her eyes and slammed the snooze button until it shut up. Just as she had snuggled back under her warm covers, Danny poked his head through her door.

"Up and at 'em squirt. You've got school today." he said yanking the blankets off his sister.

"Uh, remind me why I have to go anyway?" as her body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Because, if you're gonna be like a normal kid, then you have to go to school like normal kids."

Dani gave him a 'leave or die' look as she stood up. Danny took the hint and left her alone to dress. The second Danny shut the door behind him, Dani pulled her covers off the floor and threw them back on her bed in a tangled heap.

She walked barefoot across the cold hardwood floor to her closet.

She chose a pair of hip hugger jeans, a light green tanktop with green lace trimming around the bottom and black flipflops.

After putting her hair into it's usual ponytail, she then noticed a jewlary box perched casualy ontop her dresser.

It was white with 'Danielle' written across it in curly writing. She opened it to reveal a pair of light blue diamond earrings, a pair of blue and green braceletts like Sam's black ones and a beautiful heart shaped necklace that read 'follow your heart'.

Dani's lips curved into a smile as she carressed the beautiful silver necklace. She quickly put on her new jewlary and headed downstairs.

Danny stood with Sam and Tucker in the living room with thier bookbags on thier backs.

"Ready to go, Dani?" asked her brother twirling a set of car keys around his index finger.

"Sure. Let's get this crap over with." she moaned picking up her own bookbag. The four teens piled into Danny's black mustang and rode the 15 minute trip to the highschool.

Dani was dropped off at the front office to pick up her schedual while Danny, Tucker and Sam went to class.

A few hours later, at lunch, Danny read over his sister's schedual.

"At least you have lunch with us, so you won't have to sit with any loosers." he laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny ghost boy." she said sarcastically.

"Have you made any new friends?" asked Sam taking a bite from her salad.

"No, not really. Mostly people just stop and stare at me with the ever soo often snicker and points."

"I'm sure you'll find someone who'll like you for you." encouraged Tucker.

"Thanks, Tuck. But I'd just rather hang out with you guys." said Dani with a weak smile.

"Hey, Fentina!" shouted an all too familiar shrill voice.

"Great, Dash. That's all I need." complained Danny.

"Guess what? I got a D on my biology test, you know what that means!" shouted Dash.

"That you're an idiot." snickered Dani.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" asked Dash turning his attention to Dani.

"I'm Dani Fenton."

"Ha even I know you're lying. This is the real Fenturd." said the jock picking Danny up by his shirt collar.

"No, I mean Dani as in Danielle, and I suggest you let my brother go, now!" she said with her eyes glowing green.

"Brother? Nevermind. So, why should I?"

Dani had had enough. She stood casually and turned slowly to face Dash and before anyone could say or do anything, Dani had punched Dash soo hard in the face, he went flying backwards 100 feet with his nose completely shattered.

The entire cafeteria stopped and stared.

Dash picked himself up and charged at Dani with fists ready to strike. Dani stood ready to defend herself, but before she could get the chance, Danny caught Dash's fist in hisown. His once blue eyes now shone electric green.

"Don't EVER touch my sister." hissed Danny.

"Oh, yeah, what are YOU gonna do about it?" sneered Dash.

"This!"

Danny's black hair turned snow white and his clothes transformed into the all too familiar black and white hazmat suit with a DP symbol on his chest.

"You're Danny Phantom?" asked Dash in surprise.

Danny said nothing, just smiled wickedly and hit Dash in the stomach with an ecto ray. The ray was strong enough to repel the bully, but not strong enough to do any real damage.

"You're a freak!" wimpered Dash as he struggled to regain his breath.

"I guess that makes two of us!" chimed Dani as she also transformed.

Two hybrids stood at full power in the middle of the court yard with many on lookers.

"If you ever have the nerve to come near by sister, girlfriend or my best friend again, you will regret it. I'm sick and tired of taking your shit day in and day out. I regret not doing this a long time ago. Your days of hurting people are over. From now on, this school has new protectors. Me and my sister. So I suggest you heed my warning." said the now calm ghost boy.

Dash scrambled away while many cheered and applauded. They may have blown thier secret, but at least Dash was taught a lesson he won't soon forget.

TO BE CONTINUED... sorry the chapter was short, but that's all I could really think of for one chapter.


	4. Dash's Revenge

Danny Phantom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 4 Dash's Revenge

Okay, I'd like to thank the readers who helped inspire this fanfic! Thank you soo much for your support, it was greatly appreciated!

Much love to...

Wolvmbm

The Blue Zephyr

Alexia Moonlight

Mystery Writer 5775

GeekGirl2

Em Phantom

School went smoothly after the little fight with Dash. Danny seemed to get much more respect now, both as Fenton and Phantom. Dani was grinning from ear to ear as she was finally acknowledged as a hero instead of a menace. Many teachers let Danny get away with things he would normally get detention for. Like talking, passing notes, ditching, late homework and falling asleep. All things he was known for.

Sam and Tucker also had a spot in the lime light. As the girlfriend, best friend and side-kicks of Amity Park's hero, both were to be excused any time either Phantom was called away on ghost business.

Just as the group was beginning to savor their new found glory, the last bell sounded. Many of Casper's female students constantly swarmed around Danny and Tucker, only to be pushed back. Danny held a firm grip on Sam, telling the other girls he was taken. Tucker, however, was busy programing dates into his PDA. After dropping the techno geek off at home, the Fentons and Sam rode back to Fenton Works.

"I hear you finally let Dash get what was coming to him." came Jazz's voice when the trio crossed the threshold.

The redhead sat on the sofa with her legs folded beside her, nose buried in a book.

"How did you find out?" Dani asked, tossing her bag somewhere off to the side.

"I have my sources." Jazz responded coolly, sitting her book aside. "So, what did he do to make you spill your secret to all of Amity Park?"

"He threatened Dani." the elder phantom spat. "No overly muscled jock with a football for a brain is gonna threaten my family without getting seriously hurt."

"I have to say, I'm proud of you little brother. You stood up for what's right, even if it cost you your secret. Anyway, I saw Dash walking out of the hospital earlier with a severly broken nose and a rather ugly wound on his stomach."

"The nose thing was all Dani, as for his stomach, that was me."

"You know, now that everyone knows you're Danny Phantom, it's not at all like I thought it would be." Sam added. "You're getting a lot more respect now and we're not treated as outcasts, we're actually popular."

"The popularity is nice, but it's not everything the other kids make it out to be."

"True, but we can enjoy it, can't we?" Sam asked sweetly, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Danny nodded and kissed the top of her head.

The following day, Danny parked his mustang in his usual spot only to be greeted by many fan girls swooning over him.

"Alright enough! I have a girlfriend, so why don't you all just get a life!" He pulled Sam closer to him and walked into the school with his little sister and Tucker behind him.

"Wow, dude. You've gone from 'Not' to 'Hot' in less than 18 hours." Tuck chuckled, slapping Danny on the back lightly.

"Yeah, bro. You're like a celebrity now." Dani giggled as she opened her locker. Just as the lock came off, the door swung open and 50 pudding filled balloons came tumbling out. They coated the halfa girl in the chocolate substance.

"Dani!" the trio shouted in shock, not sure what to do. Dani spouted profanities and curses, trying to wipe the sludge from her eyes.

"Haha! Like that kid?" cackled a voice from behind her. "You get just deserts for your little stunt yesterday!"

Dani turned to see the same dumb blonde jock that had his nose broken by her the day before. Danny was about to beat Dash to a bloody pulp until he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Sam was right. Dani's voice wailed wickedly through the hallway.

"DASH! I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAP LONG ENOUGH. YESTERDAY WAS A WARNING, BUT I'M NOT GONNA BE THAT MERCIFUL TODAY!" Her ghostly wail rumbled throughout hallways. With a bright flash, she transformed. Dash looked on in fear of what was to happen. He just never learned.

Dani formed an ecto ray in her hand and let it loose on Dash's head. It knocked him back into the lockers and he slumped to the ground, dazed. The ghost girl flew over and picked him up by the shirt collar and punched him hard in the jaw. Dash's body made a nicely sized crater in the linoleum floor, but Dani wasn't done with him yet. With a nice, hard kick to the ass, she sent him flying back into another set of lockers, denting them impossibly.

Dash fell to the floor, unconscious, as Dani calmed down and her feet touched the floor.

"To Kill A Mockingbird!" Lancer yelled, coming around the corner. "Fentons, Foley, Manson what is going on here?"

"Mr. Lancer, let me explain." Danny tried. "Dani was only standing up for herself, Dash started it!"

"I have no doubt in my mind that Mr. Baxter started this, but was their really a need to beat him so badly?" the overweight man asked to the fourteen year old hybrid.

"He covered me in chocolate pudding and mocked me!"

"We'll sort this thing out in later." Mr. Lancer groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As for now, we need to get Mr. Baxter to the hospital...again!"

After the ambulance left with Dash in tow for the second time in two days, Mr. Lancer called for a conference with the two Fentons.

"Dashel has suffered a broken jaw, fractured tailbone, bruised ribs, and a slight concussion. He will be fine in a few days, but he won't be back at school for at least a month. The school board says to expel you, but I can't allow that. I'll just let you off with a warning this time. But the next time you go round housing another student into the school's foundation, I will have to take disciplinary actions."

"What? You're not gonna give me detention or something?"

"You and your brother are the town heroes and I think I owe you this much."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer! You won't regret it!" Dani hugged the man in glee.

"And as for your powers, I'd prefer it if you two didn't use them in school. You've caused enough damage already."

The two hybrids agreed to these terms and were dismissed without punishment.

Before Danny could set foot in the hallway, Mr. Lancer called to him.

"Daniel, I'd like to congratulate you on your engagement."

Danny blushed but turned around to see his teacher smirking.

"Uh, thanks Mr. Lancer. Even though we're not sure when and where it's gonna be, I hope you'll be at the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	5. Prom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 5- Prom

"Come on, Sam! We've been in here for over 2 hours!" Danielle's patience was about to snap. "Can't we go yet?"

"Not until I find something!" came the goth's muffled reply from inside the dressing room.

She, Sam and Jazz had gone dress shopping for prom that was coming up in two weeks. Dani was the first to pick out a dress. It was dark blue with an empire waist, skirt was cut into two layers that overlapped and had ½ inch straps with diamond pendants on the base of each and ended just above Dani's knees.

Jazz had just come along to help both girls, since she didn't have any classes that day. Sam, however was having difficulty finding a dress. She had tried many stores and boutiques but it seemed every dress she found was either too big, too small, the wrong color or too revealing. The irritated goth was currently trying on a red dress that Jazz had found.

She opened the door showing herself wearing a halter style gown with the same style as Dani's, but it seemed too loose and the color clashed dreadfully with Sam's pale skin and dark hair.

"No freaking way am I wearing this!" she shouted as she got a look at herself in the mirror. She ran back into the dressing room and pulled off the gown and tossed it over the door. landing in the ever growing pile of rejects.

"Sam, you have to pick something!" Jazz groaned, beginning to sort through the ocean of dresses Sam didn't like. "Prom is in two weeks and most of the girls at Casper have already gotten their dresses."

"Oh yes, I care so much more about what preppy shallow girls think of me than my boyfriend." her voice thick with sarcasm.

Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes., flopping down in a chair beside the mirror. Then, something dark and sparkly caught her eye. It was a dress someone had hung on the side of the mirror in front of the changing rooms.

She picked it up and examined it. The dress was midnight blue with revealing sides, halter style, and had a low, but not too low V neck with white sequencing.

"Sam, I think I've found your dress." Jazz sang, tossing the dress over the door.

Sam pulled the fabric off her head and examined it. She seemed to like what she saw and decided to try it on.

A few seconds later, she walked out and Jazz and Dani's jaw dropped.

"That's the one!" the two Fentons shouted in unison.

"I think so to." Sam smiled, loving how the frock fit her.

"Finally we can get outta here!" the youngest Fenton cheered.

"Not so fast, we still have to find shoes."

Danielle groaned loudly in disgust.

Several hours later, the girls drove to the Nasty Burger to meet the boys in Jazz's red convertible. The dress bags had been hidden in the trunk so the boys wouldn't see them until prom night.

Danny and Tucker sat waiting for the girls at their usual booth near the back of the restaurant.

"So, how was the shopping trip?" Tucker asked, standing up so Jazz and Dani could sit down.

"It would've gone a lot smoother if _someone_ had picked out a dress sooner!" glared Dani at her friend across the table.

"Hey, not everyone can find the perfect dress on the first try."

Dani scoffed at the statement and went back to staring out the window.

"What's with her?" Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

"Oh she's just pissed that it took me a while to find the right dress. She, however, found the perfect dress in the first store! I can't believe that!"

"Tucker, have you found a date for prom yet?" Danny asked, wanting to change the subject before his girlfriend and sister got too wound up.

"Nope." the boy responded, stirring his shake sadly. "I asked Val this morning, but she's going with Nate. He's been stalking her ever since freshman year and she finally agreed to go out with him if he would just leave her alone after prom night."

"Too bad, Tuck."

"Hey, why don't you and Jazz go together?" Dani asked innocently, completely unaware of the tension she created. Although she thought it strange when both Tucker and Jazz turned a handsome shade of red.

"Uh, well that is... um... if she... wants to." Tucker stumbled, trying hard not to look Jazz in the eye.

"Sure. I suppose I could go with you." she replied as coolly as she could.

"Really?"

"Yeah, at first I thought you'd be going with Dani."

"What?" the emerald eyed boy sputtered in shock. "You thought I'd go with my best friend's 14 year old sister? No offense to Dani or anything but that would be just plain weird."

"Damn straight!" Dani hollered in disgust.

"Just a bit of advice bro." Danny started from across the table. "Remember this is my sister and if you do anything to hurt her, you'll see a side of Danny Phantom that was never meant to be seen." he finished his warning with a fierce green glare. Tucker visibly paled and shrunk down in his seat. Jazz gave the techno geek a sympathetic glance before turning her focus back onto her brother's girlfriend.

"That reminds me, when do we go wedding dress shopping?" Jazz asked, trying to dissipate the anxiety in the air.

"I was thinking we could go next weekend. There's no big rush or anything since it's still a while away, but I was just thinking we could go ahead and get it out of the way before exams."

"You decide on colors yet?"

"Yep. I was thinking ice blue and lavender. Mine and Danny's eye colors."

The room burst with 'awws'. Danny had one of the biggest smiles on his face that he could muster and he leaned to kiss her forehead lovingly.

"Uh, bro? Can we keep it PG13 here?" Dani asked, doing nothing to mask the disgust in her eyes.

"Dani, would you be my maid of honor?" Sam asked, surprising the halfa.  
"Uh, sure. But, why me?"

"Because you deserve the part. You're Danny's sister and one of my best friends. You're my first and only choice."

The female halfa was overjoyed, nodding her head 'yes'. Apparently, Sam had counted on her saying yes to the job because when the Fenton's and Sam got back to Fenton Works, Dani was bombarded with pictures of possible bridesmaid's dresses, all a nice shade of blue.

"This is gonna be the longest several months of my life!"

Two weeks passed by all too quickly. Prom night had finally come and Jack and Maddie took hundreds of pictures to the dismay of all who were featured. Sam's hair was tied up in a bun with several ringlets making a waterfall effect around her face. Dani's hair had been curled and pinned with a silver barrette. Jazz had found a simple strapless red velvet dress with lace trimming. Instead of her usual headband, Jazz had her hair in a wavy fashion, fixed with a diamond comb. Danny and Tuck wore traditional black tuxes. Danny's tux had a dark blue vest and tie while Tucker had a red vest and tie.

"I think I'm permanently blind here!" Danielle shouted as the last picture was flashed. She reached to rub her burning eyes, but Sam caught her hand before Dani could ruin her makeup.

"Oh come on." Sam laughed, tugging her friend in the direction of a white limo.

Once at Casper High, many fan girls and some fan boys surrounded the six. Dani and Danny, using their ghost powers were able to phase them into the gym without being mauled. They sat at a table close to the exit, in case someone needed to make a quick getaway.

The first song that played was 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry.

"Come on guys! Let's have some fun!" Dani kicked off her silver heels and ran onto the dance floor. Tucker and Jazz quickly followed her lead.

"You wanna go?" asked Danny to his fiance.

"No, not right now. We've got all night." Sam responded sultry, sitting on his lap. The two lovers watched their friends dance around without a care in the world.

2 hours later, the six sat at their table, randomly talking, when an all too familiar and annoying voice was heard over the music.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware my powers over all things cardboard and cube like!"

"I swear if you try this shit at my wedding or reception, you'll be known as the master of painful injuries!" Danny growled, transforming.

"I think bro's got this one." Jazz whispered to Dani. The youngest sat back in her chair, watching her brother toss the Box Ghost around a few times before finally sucking him into the Fenton thermos.

"How the hell does he keep getting outta the ghost zone?" Tucker asked in annoyance.

"Beats me, but I swear if he ruins one more thing for us, I'll send him to Skulker."

Then, one of Sam's favorite songs, 'Comin' In Hot' from Hollywood Undead began to play.

"I think you owe me a dance, ghost boy."

The elder halfa eagerly grabbed her hand, slowly making their way though the crowds. Tucker and his date did the same, leaving Dani sitting alone at the table.

"Aww, soo cute!" she cooed watching her four friends dance together in total happiness. Then, realization struck her.

"Wait a minute! Who the hell am I gonna dance with!?"


	6. Long Slow Beautiful Dance

Danny Phantom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 6- Long Slow Beautiful Dance

**I just wanna say to all this story's fans, thanks for all the support and feedback. It was much appreciated! :) Anyway, most of you already know what's coming, so read on my brotha/sista read on!**

"Who the hell am I gonna dance with?!" shouted a slightly frustrated Danielle. She saw her brother, sister, and two best friends out on the dance floor basking in the slightly metal music, and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit left out.

"Hey, Dani." called a voice.

Dani turned to face a young boy about her age. He was a head taller than her, caramel colored hair, blue/gray eyes and was dressed in a black tux with a cerulean blue vest and tie that almost perfectly matched her dress.

"Hey. Uh, Jaden is it?" Dani vaguely remembered him from one of her classes.

"Yep. Jaden Gauge. So, what are ya doing sittin' all by your lonesome?" the boy asked, pulling up a chair. He had a very prominent southern accent.

"No dance partner. My brother and sister are out on the dance floor with their dates having a good time."

"Same here. I came with my older sister, Emily. She's somewhere." he said, gesturing to the crowded floor.

"Say, you wanna dance? I mean the next slow song?" Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sure!"

"Great!" Jaden wore the same goofy smile as Danny had. To some degree, he reminded Dani of the elder.

The song had just changed to 'Blow' by Ke$ha. Danny and Tucker let the girls have their fun while they sat down for a minute. The first thing Danny noticed was the boy his little sister was talking to.

"Hi, I'm Danny, Danielle's older brother, and you are?" Danny held out his hand to the mysterious man.

"I'm Jaden Gauge, I'm in a few of Dani's classes. It's an honor to meet the infamous, Danny Phantom." Before Danny could gloat, he was cut off by Dani.

"Uh, bro? You might wanna check this out!"

Azure eyes flickered over to his sister and saw she was pointing toward the dance floor. The male hybrid's eyes followed her gesture to see his girlfriend and sister surrounded by random guys, all wanting a dance.

"Oh hell no!" The boys ran off to 'save' their dates leaving the two sophomores laughing their butts a few minutes Jaden let a chuckle escape his throat.

"What's so funny?" Dani asked with a grin of her own.

"This." he replied, pointing back out into the crowd.

Dani's eyes scanned the room for her companions and what she saw was a sight that would take years to rid herself of. Not only did she find them, she found out that they knew how to 'dirty dance'. The way Sam's hips moved against Danny's made Dani want to wash her eyes out with bleach. And Jazz's actions toward Tucker didn't help either.

"So, how's crime fightin'?" Jaden asked, trying to ease the girl's clear irritablity. "Not many ghosts around anymore."

"It's good. Like you said, not many ghosts to speak of. Although the Box Ghost seems to always find a way out."

"Box Ghost? You mean that weird one that wears the jumpsuit and had an obsession with cardboard?"

"Yep. A royal pain in the ass if you ask me." she replied, earning a laugh from the brunette.

"I hear your bro is gettin' married."

"Yep. He's marrying our best friend, Sam Manson."

"Yeah, I know her. She's quite a gal, not only beautiful to look at, but has a mouth and a temper to match."

Dani laughed. "You're tellin' me! Although the wedding isn't gonna be for about another year or so. As you know, they're only 16, but they turn 17 in August and December. My guess is they'll get married around June of next year."

"I see. That will be the wedding of the century! Danny Phantom marries his long time best friend."

Dani smiled and turned her attention to her feet. For an odd reason, she found them quite interesting. Scratch that, she knew _exactly_ the reason. Every time she looked or talked to Jaden she felt like her insides were doing flips. Danny had warned her about this feeling. He called it a 'crush', and of course, Dani had said that was impossible for her to develop such feelings, but she was wrong.

Jaden was one of the best looking boys in her sophomore class. Many girls practically threw themselves at him, just to be cast aside. Like he was waiting for just the right one.  
_'Could I be that 'one?' _Danielle asked to herself. She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. The moment her mind was clear again, the DJ chose the next song. 'When You Say Nothing At All.' by Alison Kraus.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

_without saying a word you can light up the dark._

"I do believe we had a deal." Jaden stood and offered his hand to Dani.

She hesitated for a moment, but took his hand and he led her to a vacant spot on the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist, while she put hers around his neck. For a moment, she was lost in his stormy eyes.

_Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. _

_Theirs a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. _

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Meanwhile, Danny had caught a glimpse of his younger sister in the arms of Jaden. He thought it must've been his 'big brother instincts' kicking in because his ice blue eyes suddenly turned ecto green. His body then started to move in their direction, but Sam's grip suddenly tightened around him.

"Oh, no you don't." she hissed. "It's just one dance, and besides this was bound to happen one day."

"Yeah, I know. It's just I didn't think it'd be this soon."

Sam giggled and continued her dance with him. Dani noticed her brothers frustration and smiled weakly.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud. But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. Old mister Webster could never define, what's being said between your heart and mine._

"Looks like Danny has the big brother role down pat." laughed Jaden.

Dani looked up at her dance partner and saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. He won't do anything too rash."

Jaden smiled at her. Little did Dani know, but he admired her. She was strong, independent, didn't take crap from anyone. And was one hell of a girl for beating up Dash Baxter.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_Theirs a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever i fall. _

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

"What are you thinkin' about?"

Jaden's voice seemed to snap Dani out of her little trance. A small blush dusted her cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"A little cliche' seein' the song we're dancing to."

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_Theirs a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. _

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. _

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

The song ended leaving the two still wrapped in each other's grasp, standing still on the floor.

"Uh, thanks for the dance, Dani." Jaden retracted his arms quickly and returned them to his sides.

"You're welcome, Jaden. You uh, wanna sit with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to." He took one of Dani's hands in his own and led her to their table.

**Thanks for reading! BTW, Jaden is a creation of mine combined with a character created by jc013. So, some of the credit goes to him as well! I'll be sure to update soon! Oh, and I don't own the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' or Danny Phantom. They belong to Alison Kraus and Butch Hartman.**


	7. My World

Chapter 7- My World

**Over 1300 hits! Thanks soo much dedicated readers! I appreciate your feedback and support, it really helps. A special thanks goes out to jc013, for without his awesome ideas, this story wouldn't be as good as it is! So heres to you, partner in crime...**

Dani and Jaden's dance came to an end shortly after the song changed.

"You wanna sit with us?" Dani's cheeks were dusted pink.

"Sure, I'd love to." he took her hand in his and walked with her to their table. Sam and Jazz's shoes had been kicked under the table, Danny and Tucker's jackets adorned the tabletop, along with the girl's purses. Both couples were back out on the dance floor amongst others. Both the redhead and the raveness looked more comfortable barefoot than in four inch heels.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Jaden." Dani asked sweetly, Jaden smiled at the request.

"Not much to tell. I'm just a small town guy from South Carolina. I'm in a country rock band called 'Rebel Spirits'. I live with my sister, a few blocks away from Casper High."

"Tell me about your band." Dani slid herself a little closer to Jaden to make listening easier.

"I play bass guitar, my buds Zac, Taylor and Stephen play the drums, keyboard and electric guitar. We model our image after Rascal Flatts and Metallica. We combine the best of both worlds, country and hard rock. Stephen and I are country fans while Zac and Taylor like the harder stuff. We play weekends at 'The Oasis' downtown."

"That's really amazing." Dani gushed, her blue eyes twinkling. "I need to check that out sometime."

"Why don't you come with me tomorrow? We have a gig around 7. Danny and Sam can come to."

"We'd love to!"

"Oh, but one thing. If you come tomorrow, you gotta sing."

"I what?!" Danielle all but screeched.

"Sing. I want you to be our opening act. I can tell just by listenin' to ya talk you have a great singing voice. Don't worry about humiliating yourself, only select people are allowed to come, which ain't many."

"I'll have to think about that."

"Think about what?" asked a voice. Dani turned to see her brother sitting down in his seat next to her, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Jaden invited us to 'The Oasis' tomorrow. His band has a gig there at 7 and he just asked me to sing."

"Really? I had no idea you sung Danielle."

"I don't. But somehow, I got roped into it."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I guess I'll go and I'll sing."

Danny nodded his head, but his thoughts were too distracted by his fiance on the dance floor. She and Jazz were dancing around to 'Sugar' by Flo Rida. Her movements seemed to mesmerize the elder phantom.

"Ugh." Dani facepalmed. "Go dance lover boy, we'll talk later." Danny didn't need to be told twice, and dashed back out into the crowd.

!

!

!

The next night, Dani stood in front of her mirror giving her outfit a once over. She wore a cerulean blue tube top, white jeans, her usual green converse and the necklace, earrings and bracelets Danny gave her. Dani's raven hair was swept back into it's usual ponytail with a glittery green band.

She took a deep breath and grabbed a CD off her dresser. She was about to go downstairs to meet her brother and Sam when she remembered something. She rushed over to her bed and thrust her hand under the mattress.

"Ah ha!" she shouted as her hand came into contact with cool metal. Dani pulled out a 22 caliber ecto gun and holster. She raised her pant's leg and strapped it to her calve. They were of Tucker's design and team phantom never went anywhere without them, just in case of a random ghost attack. After making sure her weapon was clearly concealed, she ran downstairs. Danny was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a light green t-shirt, an open white button up with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, his regular tennis shoes and a loose black skinny tie.

Sam stood beside him in a black tank top with lavender fishnet sleeves, a black mini skirt and silver sandals.

"You look great, Danielle!" Sam smiled.

"Thanks. You look awesome yourself. So, are we gonna get this show on the road?"

"You can bet your Fenton Thermos on it." Danny laughed while snagging his keys from the coffee table near the door.

!

!

!

Dani stepped out of her brother's red 2008 Mustang GT and took a deep breath, completely wracked with nerves. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sam staring at her with concerned violet eyes.

"I'm alright." the younger responded breathlessly. "I'm alright. Just a little nervous."

"You'll do fine, Dani."

The two girls walked side by side to the front door where Danny was waiting.

"Ladies first." smiled Danny, letting his sister and girlfriend go in before him.

"You're such a cliche one, Mr. Fenton." Sam teased. "But you're all mine." the last part was whispered before stealing a kiss from him. The walls of the club were painted a classy burgundy with black trim, giving it a sophisticated feel. A few tables covered with red table cloths were set up around the floor facing a reasonable sized stage. A drum set and electric keyboard were placed near the center with two electric guitars and a bass sitting on their stands a few feet away. Three microphones were placed carefully on each corner.

"Hey Dani!" called Jaden. "Glad you could make it!" azure eyes flickered to meet Jaden's stormy gray eyes, immediately finding warmth rising to her cheeks.

"You ready to go on?" he asked taking her hand in his. She looked at him shyly and nodded. "Ok, follow me."

He then lead her up on the stage. Dani handed him the CD from her back pocket and told him what track her song was. A few minutes later, Jaden had the CD loaded into the main speaker system.

"Take your place and I'll introduce you."

"Okay" she said quietly.

Jaden went out on stage and stood in front of the mic placed near the center of the stage. Danny and Sam sat at a table off to the side, giving the southern boy a thumbs up. Only twelve other people were in the audience.

"Good evening ladies and gents." the southern boy began. "I'm Jaden Gauge from 'Rebel Spirits' and I'd like to take this time to welcome you all to our third concert of the year." he smiled widely when he heard the applause. "Tonight, we're switching things up a bit. We have an opening act, one of Amity Park's protectors, my personal friend and one hell of a girl, Danielle Fenton!"

Dani walked out on stage stiffly once she heard the roar of applause. Jaden noticed and gave her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and motioned for Jaden to start the music.

The music seemed to cleanse Dani of any jitters and nervousness. She let it take her away to her own little world as her body moved to the beat.

_Please tell me what is taking place_

_Cause I can't seem to find a trace._

_Guess it must've got away somehow._

_Probably cause I always forget_

_everytime someone tells me their name_

_it's always gotta be the same_

_never wore a cover up_

_always beat the boys up_

_grew up in a 5000 population town_

_made my money by cutting grass_

_got fired by a fried chicken ass_

_all in a small town, Napanee_

_You know I always stay up without sleeping_

_and think to myself_

_where do I belong forever?_

_In who's arms, the time and place?_

_Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_my eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_in this head my thoughts are deep_

_but sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend?_

_I'm off again in my world._

_I never spend less than an hour _

_washing my hair in the shower_

_it always takes five hours to make it straight_

_so i'll braid it in a zillion braids _

_though it may take all freakin day_

_thier's nothin else better to do anyway_

_when you're all alone in the lands of forever_

_lay under the milky way_

_on and on it's getting to late out_

_i'm not in love, this time, this night_

_can't help it if I space in a daze_

_my eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_in this head my thoughts are deep_

_but sometimes I can't even speak_

_would someone be and not pretend? _

_I'm off again in my world._

The song ended and a loud applause erupted from the audience. Sam and Danny were standing clapping wildly. Dani smiled to herself and took a quick bow before walking back stage, only to be swept up in Jaden's arms. Dani was about to say something, but failed to get the sound out due to Jaden's lips upon hers...

**Maiden- so yea, I rewrote most of this chapter. I used Avril Lavigne's 'My World' instead of Shania Twain's 'Any Man of Mine' like the previous version. I thought it fit Danielle better than the last song. **


	8. Blane Lovecraft

Chapter 8- Blaine Lovecraft

Dani relished in the new found feeling of her first kiss. It was clumsy and inexperienced, but to Dani, fireworks were going off in her body. Jaden pulled away too soon for Dani's liking and gazed at her with his lovestruck stormy gray eyes.

"Wait for me here while I finish up the show?" Dani nodded and he walked out on stage with his band mates. By the end of the night, 'Rebel Spirits' had become almost as popular as the Backstreet Boys were in the 90's and Dani's performance was a complete show stopper. Danny drove Sam home while the halfa clone and Jaden took a walk near the beach. It was late, so the hot summer air was now cool and crisp. Jaden had wrapped his jacket around Dani's shoulders to keep her warm while they walked along the coast.

"You were awesome tonight, Dani."

"You guys rocked to. I especially loved 'What Hurts The Most'. Didn't Rascal Flatts do the same song a while back?"

"Yep." the southern boy smiled. "They're my idols. Kinda like how most heavy metal bands like Slayer and Metallica are Taylor and Zac's favorites."

"You sang that with such emotion. It's like you truly meant what you were singing." Dani's voice grew softer as she spoke, careful not to strike a nerve with her friend. Jaden chuckled lightly.

"Rough childhood I guess you could say. My parent's haven't been around for a while, it's been me and my sis for as long as I can remember."

"If it makes you feel any better, I never even _had _a family. Not even from the start."

"But how's that possible?"

"I was created in a lab, cloned from my brother Danny. His family took me in and adopted me. And being half ghost doesn't help social standings either."

The two had stopped walking and Jaden wrapped her in a hug. It took him a moment to realize she was crying, so he did the only thing he could think of. He began to sing. His voice much softer and rhythmic than it was when he was singing the metal music back at the club.

_"There's a place in your heart nobody's been...take me there._

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends, take me there._

_Tell me bout your mama your daddy, your whole town, show me around. I wanna see it all. _

_Don't leave anything out. I wanna know everything about you then. And I wanna go down every road you've been._

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, _

_where you keep the rest of your life hid, _

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare. _

_Take me there."_

When he stopped singing, the gray eyed boy noticed Dani had stopped crying and was snuggled into his chest.

"Better?" Dani looked up at him with shining azure eyes and nodded.

"Thanks." she said while blushing.

"It's no prob Dani, really." He held her a moment longer and released his grip so she could stand straight again.

"Dani, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

The ghostly girl then noticed the nervousness in his face and uncertainty in his eyes. Not to mention a bright blush.

"Dani, will you... that is if you want..." but before he could finish his sentence, a green ecto beam struck a few inches away from where they were standing. Both were stunned to see Skulker floating above them.

"Since I can't seem to capture your older version, I suppose I'll just have to settle for a mini me." laughed the metal ghost.

"Going ghost!" Dani transformed into Dani Phantom and flew up eye level with her robotic foe.

"I may be smaller than Danny but I'm just as powerful!" She shot an ecto ray from her gloved hand, but Skulker dodged just in time and launched several missiles at her from his suit. Dani went intangible just before they made contact with her body.

"Jaden! Run!" she shouted, but heard no response or movement. She looked behind her to see Jaden nowhere in sight.

"Looks like your little boyfriend deserted you, ghost girl!"

"He didn't desert me!" shouted Dani, clearly getting pissed off.

"That's right! He sent me!" A male ghost materialized in front of Dani with his arms outstretched to protect her. He had electric blue hair with white tips like flames and glowing green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had blue flames on the sleeves and around the hem, black pants with a few chains coming from the pockets and silver combat boots.

"Ha! You think a mere pyro hybrid like you can stop me?"

"I **know** I can stop you!" shouted the boy. From his hand came a rather deadly flame blast. Most of Skulker's armor was melted by it, and Dani took advantage of this and sucked him inside the Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks for the help." Dani smiled, offering her hand to the ghost boy.

"No problem." he grasped her hand gently. "I'm Blaine Lovecraft. I've heard a lot about you Dani Phantom." Blaine retracted his hand to notice she was sweating profusely.

"Are you alright? You're sweating an awful lot."

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little light headed is all." Once her feet touched solid ground, she transformed back to her human self.

"Dani, you're loosing color!" Blaine was very concerned by this point. Her whole body seemed to turn ghostly white just shortly before passing out. The last thing Dani could recollect was Blaine shouting her name just as everything was going black.

When she awoke, she found herself on her bed, back home.

"What happened?" she asked groggily while sitting up and holding her head.

"You passed out." Jaden sat on the window sill, his expression hidden by the darkness.

"What happened to that guy that saved me from Skulker?"

"Blaine? He's around." Jaden's grey eyes held a hint of mischief as he said this.

"Oh, okay. If you see him, thank him for me."

"Will do, but first, drink this." Jaden handed her a bottle of water. "You were sweatin' so much before, I know you have to be dehydrated." Dani drank greedily from the bottle. She hadn't been aware of how thirsty she was until now.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. How about you go freshen up? I'll wait."

Dani nodded and grabbed a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt from her closet and disappeared inside her bathroom. The cold water from the shower instantly cooled her hot flesh. After a few minutes under the running water, she got out and dried her body and wrapped her wet raven hair in a towel as she dressed herself. Jaden was true to his word. He sat patiently on her bed waiting for her return. His smile returned when he saw his friend emerge from the bathroom.

"Feel better?" the halfa nodded, sitting across from the boy.

"Much. Now, mind telling me what you were tryin' to say before Skulker showed up?" Jaden's face turned red again and his eyes averted her stare.

"Before I tell you, I need to show you something first." Dani caught the nervousness in his voice, but trusted him enough to let him proceed. He stood and closed his eyes. A pair of white rings appeared around his middle. One traveled up while the other traveled down. A second later, Blaine Lovecraft stood before Dani's eyes.

"Blaine?!"

"Yeah. Just as Skulker said, I'm a pyro hybrid." Blaine's voice just above a whisper.

"So, you're a halfa?" asked Dani, clearly in shock. Blaine nodded as if he were ashamed of who he truly was.

"That's awesome! I can't believe there's more halfas out their!"  
"What? You're not freaked out or mad or somethin?"

"No way! I'm thrilled! Finally, someone besides my brother who understands me!"

"Okay then." he chuckled. "So, do you wanna go out sometime?"

Dani looked up at him and smiled. "I'd love to." She moved upward and her lips were about to connect with his...

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost was hovering a few feet from the two teens, hands in the air like he was trying to scare somebody.

"Ugh. Why do you have to ruin everything!" Dani glared daggers at the small creature.

"Fine. I shall wait outside until..."

"Just get out!" Dani's voice thundered. The ghost did as he was told.

Several minutes later, Danny and Sam were on their way to his room when they noticed the Box Ghost sitting outside Dani's room reading 'Cardboard Boxes for Dummies.'

"Box Ghost? What are you doing here?" asked Danny in surprise.

"Your sister and her boyfriend are having a romantic moment and they told me to wait here." he replied, never once looking away from his book.

"Okay?...Well, see ya later boxy." Danny sucked the ghost inside his Fenton Thermos and tucked it in his pocket.

**I guess it's time for the disclaimers and all that. So, here it goes. No I don't own Danny Phantom, 'Take Me There' by Rascal Flatts or 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. But I would like to say congrats to them for winning 'Group of the Year' on the CMT awards last night. :) **


	9. Playing With Fire

Chapter 9- Playing With Fire

The next morning, Dani woke up a little after ten. Her hand went to her forehead to brush her bangs out of her eyes, confused when she noticed her face was sticky with sweat. Sitting up, she realized her whole body was like this.

"Air conditioner must be broken." After changing her bedsheets and a cool shower, Dani went downstairs to see her family.

"Hey, Dan...whoa." Danny stopped short, his crystal eyes widening. "You're not planning on going out of the house like that are you?" Instead of her usual blue top, white shorts, knee socks and converse, she wore a black and white bikini top with a pair of rather short denim shorts and flip flops.

"Hey, it's not my fault the AC's broken." Dani shrugged, chugging a bottle of water that she got from the fridge.

"It's not broken, and why are you sweating so much?"

"I don't know! This started yesterday after Jaden's show." Danny put his hand to Dani's forehead to check for a fever.

"You're temperature seems normal. Maybe we need to get you to a doctor."

"No way! I'm not setting one foot in a doctor's office!"

"Fine. Then we'll just have mom and dad check you out."

An hour later, Dani lay on a metal table with multiple wires and tubes running in and out of her. It wasn't painful to the hybrid, just annoying.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked through an oxygen mask.

"We're not sure yet, sweetheart." Maddy replied, looking over a few of her daughter's charts. Many computer generated sounds later, Maddy came back with a new chart.

"Did you figure out what's wrong mom?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, dear. You're just going through puberty."

"That makes sense." Danny added, having been sitting patiently with his sister the whole time. "When I started to develop my ice powers I was always cold and shivering. But if this is puberty, then why isn't she reacting the same way I was?"

"It's because you're two different genders son." Jack piped. "Danielle was cloned from you, so she has one opposite chromosome than you, making her a girl. Thus giving her the opposite of your ice powers. Fire powers."

"Cool! So I'm a pyro hybrid!"

"It looks that way." Maddy sighed. "But you need to learn how to control your abilities. You have to find another pyro hybrid to train you."

"And I've got just the one in mind." Dani smirked.

After all the testing equipment had been removed from her body, Dani took to her room again. Just as she had closed her door, the temperature in the room rose a few degrees.

"What's up, princess?" A pair of electric green eyes appeared in the middle of her room, followed by a pale teenage boy with blue flaming hair. "Whoa, what's with the beach gear?"

"Apparently I'm going through ghost puberty. Due to some fire power's I'm supposed to be developing."

"Awesome! That means we're both fire hybrids."

"Yep." Dani sat on her bed as Blaine's feet made contact with the floor, transforming back into Jaden.

"You think you can train me?"

"Sure. We can practice now if you want."

"Ok. Goin ghost!" shouted Dani as she transformed.

**!**

**!**

**!**

"Ok, try to form a single flame in the palm of your hand." Jaden raised his right hand to show Dani a single blue flame. She did the same, and focused her energy into her hand, but nothing happened.

"That's okay. You'll get the hang of it, eventually." Jaden grinned and took her hand, giving her control of the small fire.

"Try to make it bigger." Dani nodded and tried. The flame grew indeed, but three times it's original size.

"Retract some of the energy!" Jaden panicked, as he backed up a few feet.

"How!?" screamed Dani as she grew more and more frightened of the flame in her hand. Her panic seemed to fuel it's strength. Feeling brave, Jaden lunged forward and put his hand over the fire causing it to instantly shink.

"Still needs work, huh?"

Jaden smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, princess. You'll get it."

A loud thunderous bark ripped through the silent air.

"What was that?" Jaden asked, just as a green blur darted past him and landed on top of Dani. A big green ghost dog had the female hybrid pinned to the ground, licking her face.

"Ugh! Get this mangy mutt off me!" Dani yelled, as she struggled beneath the dog. Jaden tried to pull the animal off her, but was afraid of being bitten once it started growling. After a minute or two, Dani was finally able to squirm free.

"Cujo, huh?" Dani read, inspecting the dog's tags.

"Where you reckon he came from?"

"There you are!" Danny Phantom shouted from above the two teens. "Sorry about that. He got away from me." The dog's tail started to wag furiously and he transformed into a small pug like dog and ran to Danny.

"This your mut?"

"Might as well be. I'm the only one he'll come to." Danny groaned while holding Cujo at an arms length to keep him from licking his face.

"He came to me, no problem." Dani complained, her hands on her hips.

"Really?" the elder asked in surprise, but then smacked his forehead in realization. "Right. You were conceived from my DNA so of course he'll come to you. I suppose I should get Cujo home. See ya later."

An hour later, Jaden and Dani sat in her room doctoring Jaden's many burns.

"Sorry about this." Dani whispered sheepishly while putting antiseptic on the welts. Jaden hissed at the pain but fought it.

"It's not your fault. You just found out about these powers, so of course you're gonna be rusty to begin with."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel bad about it." Dani put the first aid kit back under her bed and turned to sit on the floor facing her friend. She looked at him curiously for a moment before asking.

"You know you look a lot like Ember, in ghost mode that is. Are you two related or something?" This question took Jaden by surprise.

"What? No. What makes you think I'm related to her?" he asked nervously. Dani shrugged.

"You just look like her whenever you transform into Blaine is all."

"Probably because we're both fire hybrids. Most of us look like this."

"Then why do I look different?"

"You're a different breed. You were cloned from your brother who's an ice hybrid. Therefore, you look like a ice hybrid, even though you have fire powers."

_'Please let her believe that! I don't know if she could handle the truth!'_

"Makes sense to me." Jaden let out a breath of relief.

"I better get home before Emily goes all ape-shit on me." laughed Jaden while looking at the clock.

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Oh, before I forget, 'Rebel Spirits' has another gig tomorrow night. You wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Great. And one more thing..." Jaden pulled her into another deep kiss, only this time, it turned into making out. When they pulled apart, Dani was left breathless and Jaden had the same goofy grin on his face that Danny got whenever he kissed Sam. Just after he went ghost, he said, "And just so you know, that was so not a fake out make out." and he phased out of her room.

**A special thanks goes out to all you dedicated readers who have read and reviewed! In the next chapter, you can expect a special appearance by... well, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	10. Meet The Lovecrafts

Danny Phantom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 10- Meeting the Lovecrafts

At 6pm exactly the next night, Dani's lime green cellphone blared the sounds of 'One Girl Revolution'.

"Hello?" she asked answering the phone.

"Hey princess. You and your family still comming tonight?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Sure are, Jay. What time are you guys starting?"

"7-ish. And i've got a new song for ya."

"Aww, you shouldn't have."

"I just wanted to do something nice for my girl."

"Thanks Jaden. I'll see you at 7."

"Ok, Dani."

Dani ended the call and placed her phone on her dresser. She looked in the mirror and was not at all happy with the way the girl staring back at her looked. Messy, tossled black hair, oversized sweat pants (they were Danny's) and a crinkled white tanktop. The hybrid girl had spent most of the day in front of the TV, watching reruns of 'Still Standing'. Laziness was something she inherited from her brother.

Danny had gone to pick up Sam for Jaden's concert, Maddy and Jack were down in the lab working on new protypes of Tucker's ecto pistols, Jazz and Tuck had gone to the movies to see 'Transformers 2' (awesome movie btw) and Dani was left all by her lonesome.

After a much needed shower, Dani dressed herself for the occasion tonight. A pair of black jeans, a silk dark blue halter and silver strapped heels. Dani curled her hair slightly and put it into it's normal ponytail with a blue glittery band.

Once Dani approved of how she looked, she went downstairs to find Danny and Sam sitting contently on the sofa watching 'Gene Simmons; Family Jewels'

"You guys ready?" asked the blue eyed girl. Sam nodded and stood, straightening out her strapless black dress. It fell almost to her knees with black sandals that criss crossed around her feet. Danny wore a dark violet buttonup with stone wash jeans and black Vans.

"You look good sis." Danny complemented.

"Thanks, you clean up good too. Now come on, we've got a show to catch!"

10 minutes later, Danny's black mustang pulled into the parking lot of 'The Oasis'. Many more people had shown up this night than the previous concert. The trio walked into the club to find many of Casper High's students attending.

"You wanna go find Jaden? Sam and I will find us a table." asked Danny. His sister nodded and took off backstage. She had just gone behind the curtain when she began to hear arguing.

"But i'm your sister! I shouldn't have to ask to perform!" shouted a female voice.

"La-di-FRICKEN-da! You're not setting foot on my stage!" argued a male voice that Dani recognized as Jaden. She crept closer, careful not to make her presence known to the two fighting figures. The girl Jaden was aruging with looked errily similar to the brunette boy. Dani figured this must be Jaden's sister, Melissa she's heard soo much about.

When the arguing died down, Dani came out from hiding and approached her boyfriend.

"Hey Jaden." she said casually.

"You!" shouted Melissa in shock. Her grey eyes flashing ecto green. Suddenly, her peach skin turned grey and her hair transformed into a blue flame.

"Ember!?" screeched Dani. Her hands immediately went to her left calve and pulled out the 22 caliber ecto pistol she always had with her. Dani was aimed and ready to blast when Jaden darted between her and Ember.

"Dani, stop! This is my sister!"

"Ember McClain is your sister?" Dani asked dumbfounded.

"Actually her name is Ember Lovecraft. She uses our mom's maiden name so no-one would guess we're related." Dani still stood shocked and confused.

"Dipstick here is a novice at rock and roll and I didn't want it getting around that he's my half-ling brother."

"Still the black sheep of the family" Jaden said while having his hand over his mouth and talking in a nerd sounding voice which got him a mean glare from Ember.

"But if Ember is a ghost, then how are you a halfa?"

"Our dad was human and our mom was a ghost. I got the best of both worlds while Ember is full ghost. Although she has an ability to change her appearance at will. Sorta like how we can go from human to ghost and back again."

"I'm just glad I don't have to be bothered by being a half human freak." snorted the pop diva.

"You're just jealous cause dad liked me best!" Ember rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"In case you haven't noticed baby pop, you still don't have an opening number."

"I was kinda hoping Dani would take care of that." Jaden said with hopeful eyes directed toward his girlfriend. Dani was taken back at that last statement.

"Woah woah woah! Nobody said I had to sing tonight!"

"Sounds like your little girlfriend dosen't want the job. So I guess i'm your only option." Ember laughed menacingly. "Can't say I blame her though. Her voice hasn't cracked yet, so she's still at the middle school choir level." This struck a large nerve in Dani.

"Excuse me, pompous witch!? I can rock out loud better than you ever could!"

"Love to see you try it!" Jaden intervened.

"Then how about you both sing, starting with Ember. And let's let the audiance decide who's better?"

"Sounds good to me." Dani said confidantly.

"Me to."

A few minutes later, Ember stood out onstage in her human disguise with the audiance's attention on her. The lights in the room dimmed and a single spot light shone down on her.

**(A/N: I don't own 'Circus' by Britney Spears)**

_Theres only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain,__***points to herself***__ and the ones that observe __***points to the crowd***__  
Well baby Im a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Dont like the backseat, gotta be first  
Im like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
Im like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then i put on a show_

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and im ready to break  
Im like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip,_***flipped the mic's chord like a whip***__ everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Dont stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus_

Theres only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_** *points at Jaden who gave her a nasty look***__  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so, beware  
Im like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
Im like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show_

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and im ready to break  
Im like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Dont stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

Let's go.  
Lemme see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (like like like like a circus)

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Dont stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Dont stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

The audiance burst into applause for the ghost woman. She walked confidantly offstage and left the floor open for Dani. The raven haired girl approached the mic in a proud manner and motioned for Jaden to start the music.

**(A/N: I don't own 'Innocence' by Avril Lavigne)**

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great __***stares straight at Danny and Sam who were seated in the back***___

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect _***puts a hand to her heart***__  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _***a few tears formed at the sides of Dani's eyes***__  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

[Chorus]

The audiance was silent up until the piano hit it's final notes. The room then burst into ravenous applause.

"I think we got a winner, sis." gloated Jaden as he watched Dani take her bows. Ember growled before dissapearing into a blue flame. Jaden swept his girlfriend up in a passionate kiss as she came running off stage.

"Ok, you're up next lover boy." he giggled as he sat her down.

"And I promise you'll love it." he said before winking at her.

Zac, Taylor and Steven had taken thier places onstage and were waiting for Jaden, who was the lead singer for this song. Dani had seated herself out in the audiance with her brother and Sam as she watched her halfa companion sing.

**(A/N: I don't own 'Falling Upside Down' by Rascal Flatts)**

_There's no gravity up here  
It's kind of hard to explain  
Every time I'm holding you _***points to Dani, which in turn makes her blush***_  
It's like backwards rain - yeah_

Chorus  
You lift me up like a kite on a string  
Like a bird on newfound wings  
So high on you, I'm floating and flying around  
Your love is like fallin' upside down

You've got me so lightheaded  
It's a dizzy mood  
Spinning uncontrollably  
And gaining altitude

(Repeat Chorus)

Look at me  
Used to be, I could keep my feet on the ground  
When you said you could take me higher  
You weren't playing around  
(You weren't playing around)

(Repeat Chorus) 

The song ended and Jaden and Zac switched places. "Ok guys, how about something with a little more...metal!?"

**(A/N: I don't own 'Cemetary Gates' by Pantara)**

_Reverend, reverend,  
Is this a conspiracy?  
Crucified for no sins  
No revenge... beneath me.  
Lost within my plans for life,  
It all seems so unreal.  
Im a man cut in half in this world,  
Left in my misery._

(instrumental)

The reverend he turned to me  
Without a tear in his eyes.  
Its nothing new for him to see,  
I didnt ask him why.  
I will remember...  
The love our souls had sworn to make.  
Now I watch the falling rain  
All my mind can see now is your (face).

Well I guess  
You took my youth  
And gave it all away.  
Like the birth of a new found joy,  
This love would end in rage...  
And when she died  
I couldnt cry,  
The pride within my soul.  
You left me incomplete  
All alone as the memories now unfold.

Believe the word.  
I will unlock my door...  
And pass the cemetery gates.

Sometimes when Im alone,  
I wonder aloud,  
If youre watching over me  
Some place far abound.  
I must reverse my life  
I cant live in the past.  
Then set my soul free,  
Belong to me at last.

Through all those complex years  
I thought I was alone.  
I didnt care to look around  
And make this world my own...  
And when she died  
I shouldve cried and spared myself some pain.  
You left me incomplete,  
All alone as the memories still remain.

The way we were,  
The chance to save my soul...  
And my concern is now in vain.  
Believe the word,  
I will unlock my door...  
And pass the cemetery... gates

(instrumental)

The way we were,  
The chance to save my soul...  
And my concern is now in vain.  
Believe the word,  
I will unlock my door...  
And pass the cemetery...

Gates!

Gates!

Gates!

**Maiden- Thanks for being patient with me about updating. Me and my co-writers jc013 and ButterflyxWriter13 have been busy making a joint accound. It's called '3OfAKind' and our first story is a Teen Titan fic called 'Like the Sun and Moon'. Be sure to check it out! It's the prequel to 'Undercover'. **


	11. Wild One

Danny Phantom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 11- Wild One

**Maiden- I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Other fics have piled up and now i'm way behind! But thankfully I have two lovely co-writers; Dimebag James and Sarcastic Butterfly. (Formerly jc013 and ButterflyxWriter13) This chapter is set a few months into the future, after Danny's birthday that was in August. Now, it's November and time for Dani's 15th birthday. Surprises are ahead! I don't own Danny Phantom or any other media that may or may not be mentioned in this fic.**

The past few months had went by in a whirl wind for the Phantom team. Danny's 17th birthday came and went in August. Upon further discussion of a wedding, Danny and Sam decided that it should be the spring they graduate from high school, this came as a large relief to Danielle. She loved Sam, but hated the idea of having to stand for a few hours in a dress and heels as Sam's maid of honor.

The soon-to-be 15 year old halfa was currently burried beneath many layers of blanket on her bed; asleep. Danny chuckled to himself as he checked on her. Seeing her cocooned up like that was a funny, yet adorable sight. Danny phased from the second floor down to the living room, landing on the sofa beside Sam who was on the phone.

"So you'll be down tomarrow?" she asked into the reciever. "Great! Can't wait to see you again!...love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" Danny asked when she hung up.

"Raven." Sam replied with a wink.

"Damn, it's been ages since we've seen 'Aurora.' " joked the hybrid.

"I know. Ever since she got into Juliard, we never see her anymore. But on the bright side, she has a few days off and she's flying in tomarrow for Dani's party."

"That's awesome. Tuck will be happy about that too...by the way, did you book entertainment for the party?"

"Raven _is_ the entertainment. Thought maybe she could team up with 'Rebel Spirits' and sing for Danielle."

"Great idea. I'm sure Jaden won't mind."

"Jaden wouldn't mind what?" came a voice from above them. Blane hovered a few feet from the ceiling with his hands in the pockets of his trip pants.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Sam screeched as she jumped with surprise. Blane only chuckled in responce.

"I came to see if Dani wanted to hang today, but I overheard you two talking about me and decided to see what the fuss was about."

"Oh, well, Dani's 15th birthday is tomarrow and we were wanting to throw her a surprise party. My old friend, Raven Wheeler, is flying in from Juliard tomarrow and we were wondering if you and 'Rebel Spirits' would want to team up with her and perform tomarrow?"

"Sounds wicked." the fire hybrid said with a grin.

The next day around noon, a knock came at the Fenton Works' door.

"I'll get it!" Danny shouted and raced toward the front door of his home. On the other side stood a girl around 18 with waist lenght black hair with a blue streak, navy eyes and pale skin.

"Aurora!" Danny exclaimed while embracing his old friend.

"Phantom, it's good to see you!" Raven responded with a smile. "Where's Sammy?"

"She's out with Danielle. We had to distract my sister while we set up for the party out back."

"And i'm sorry to hear about your secret bein' blown. I suppose it's just a matter of time until they figure me out." she giggled.

"Figure who out?" asked Tucker as he came into the room. His jaw dropped imediately and his green eyes widened.

"Raven!?" his voice an octive higher than it should be.

"Hey, Tuck." Raven said with a smile. The techno geek ran and embraced his old friend.

"Oh, man! It's been forever, Rae! I thought we wouldn't see you again till the wedding!"

"Decided to surprise you early." she said with a wink. "And Dani too. Can't wait to meet her."

"I'm sure she'll love you." Tucker said while looking into her navy eyes. Sure, the Tech Geek did have a think for Jazz, but Raven would always be his first love.

Danny chuckled at the sight and led Raven to the rather crowded backyard. Many of Dani's classmates and friends stood around a rather large stage that was set up near the end of the fence. Strands of paper lanters ran from one end of the yard to the other with many balloons and streamers inbetween; all green, blue, black and white.

Jaden and his band stood at attention atop the stage with instruments in hand.

"Well well well? What do we have here?" Raven asked as she approached the band.

"I'm Jaden Gauge, and these are my boys, Zack, Taylor and Steven; known as Rebel Spirits." Jaden responded while playing a few chords on his guitar.

"Nice to meet you, boys. I'm Raven, an old friend of Phantom." she said while nudging Danny in the side. Seconds later, he got a text message from Sam saying that she and Dani were nearing the house.

"Everybody hide!" Danny screamed. "Dani is almost here!" The party guests ducked behind tables and trees while Raven used her powers to create a mist around the stage to hide her and 'Rebel Spirits', luckily, no one noticed this.

A minute later, Danny and Sam led Danielle to the backyard.

"What is this about, bro?" Dani asked seeing the tables, chairs and food set up.

"SURPRISE!" shouted a few dozen teens as they came out from their hiding places.

"Wha...what is...what is this?" Dani asked while staring wide eyed.

"Happy 15th birthday, Dani." Sam said with a smile.

"And we had a special friend fly out just for this occasion." Danny added. Music filled the air and the mist covering the stage suddenly lifted and Raven stood playing her black guitar with the guys behind her.

_They said change your clothes_

_She said no I won't _

_They said comb your hair_

_She said some kids don't_

_Her parent's dreams went up in smoke. _

_They said you can't leave_

_She said yes I will_

_They said don't see him_

_She said his name is Bill_

_She's on a roll and it's all uphill_

_She's a wild one, with an angel's face_

_She's a woman child in a state of grace_

_She was 3 years old on her daddy's knee_

_He said you can be anything you wanna be_

_She's a wild one, runnin' free. _

_She loves rock n roll_

_They said it's Satan's tonuge. _

_She thinks they're too old_

_They think she's too young_

_Battle lines were clearly drawn_

_She's a wild one, with an angel's face_

_She's a woman child in a state of grace_

_She was 3 years old on her daddy's knee_

_He said you can be anything you wanna be_

_She's a wild one, runnin' free. _

_She has future plans and dreams at night_

_They tell her life is hard, she says that's alright._

_She's a wild one, with an angel's face_

_She's a woman child in a state of grace_

_She was 3 years old on her daddy's knee_

_He said you can be anything you wanna be_

_She's a wild one_

_With an angle's face, she's a woman child in a state of grace_

_She was 3 years old on her daddy's knee_

_He said you can be anything you wanna be_

_She's a wild one...runnin' free. _

The song ended and Raven handed her guitar to Jaden and jumped off from the stage.

"Hi, Dani. I'm Raven Wheeler, an old friend of Sam's." Dani smiled and hugged the navy eyed girl.

"It's awesome to meet you, Raven. And I loved your song."

"Thanks. But the credit really goes to your boyfriend, Jaden. Boy really knows his way around a guitar...and if you don't mind me asking, he's a hybrid right?"

"Never could hide anything from you, could I Rae!?" Sam giggled.

"How did you know that?" Dani asked. Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The white pendant she wore glowed in multiple colors, and in a flash, she transformed. She now wore a short white tube top with red, blue, brown, yellow, green and silver swirls with a matching skirt. White ribbons ran up and down her legs and feet. Her eyes had changed from navy to light blue.

"I'm a sorceress." she said looking down at the young hybrid.

**Maiden- Again, sorry for the late update. Promise i'll try to have more soon. And I hope the appearence of 'Aurora' didn't suprise you too much. As you can probably tell, I like to incorportate my OCs into my works. It's my way of putting myself into the story and it makes things a little more intersting. And thanks to all who reviewed! R&R!**


	12. One Step At A Time

Danny Phantom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 12- One Step At A Time

**Maiden- It seems these updates are far and few between, huh? Between multiple fics, school crap and other things piling up, i just dont seem to have the time i need anymore. But i hope all of you will forgive me and continue to read. Also, i've noticed a few 'similar' fics to this one floating around. I hope those havent changed your opinion of mine. Cause I can assure you, this one is only getting started! **

The arrival of Raven was unexpected, but welcome to Dani. She enjoyed the many patrols, sleepovers and girls' nights they shared. Since Raven's alter ego Aurora was able to control the elements, she tutored Dani in her ability to control fire. It was aparent that the hybrid's powers were growing with each passing day, making her more than a formitable opponent for Amity's many ghosts.

* * *

Danny watched with protective eyes as Jaden picked Danielle up for thier usual date night. The two halfas transformed and flew off in the direction of the movie theater. He then felt two soft, yet strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He need'nt turn his head to know who this person was. The intoxicating aroma of black amethyst told him it was Sam.

"You shouldnt worry soo much." she whispered.

"Can't help it, shes a part of me." The couple didnt notice Jazz across the room, who had obviously heard the entire conversation.

"You know, if she's anything like you were at 15, I think the time has come that Dani needs..._the talk_." She threw out casually. Sam fought back a giggle as nervousness sat in within the elder halfa. Jazz only smirked as she continued. "She will need to know eventually, and do you really think mom and dad should take the wheel on that one?" The raven haired girl could no longer contain her amusement as she began to laugh.

"Do you really think Dani and Jaden will wanna... go _that_ far soo soon? I mean they're only 15!" Sam asked the red head while still laughing. Danny's cheeks were dusted in a nice shade of pink while staring in shock at his elder sister.

"Obviously no, but she will need to know eventually. You have to remember, Danielle is not what you would call a typical teenager. She was cloned from Danny having little to no knowlege about the real world... I know she's come a very long way since you first brought her home about 6 months ago, but thier are still some things she needs to be taught."

Danny contemplated his choices. 1- take Jazz's advise and give Dani the talk. 2- let his parents handle it and possibly scar the young girl for life, or 3- ignore the idea, hoping Dani dosent get into trouble. Taking a deep breath, he decided on the first idea.

* * *

Danielle walked through the doors of Fenton Works around 9pm that night. She quietly slipped off her shoes and made her way upstairs. Danny heard his sister's bedroom door open and close so he knew she was home. He gave her a few minutes to get changed before he went knocking. 15 minutes later, Danny gave a few light kocks to her door, only to recieve no answer. He knocked again, but louder. The only response he got was the faint hum of music and Dani's voice singing along.

_**Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Thats o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!**_

Danny chuckled to himself as opened her door, seeing Dani dancing freely around her room. Her iPod in hand with her earbuds snuggly in her ears. She was soo caught up in the song she didn't notice her brother's presence._****_

You come on with a come on, you dont fight fair  
But thats o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain  
Ill get right back on my feet again!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away! 

Dani turned as the song ended and faced Danny, her face errupted into a crimson blush as she yanked the earbuds out.

"Crap how long have you been there?" Dani asked stuffing her ipop into the pocket of her red basket ball shorts.

"Long enough," Danny chuckled," In all seriousness I came in here to talk to you." Danny tried to pull himself together and put on a serious face, but fell into a fit of chuckles at the sight of Dani's still red face." Okay all done." he said wiping a few tears from his eyes. "Dani we need to talk."

"Sure bro, about what?" Dani asked sitting on the side of her bed. Danny took the initiative to do the same.

"Well...before I start, keep in mind this will be a little awkward for us both, but try to stay serious." Dani only stared at her brother, trying to make sense of his mixed up words. Danny took a deep breath and continued. "So...erm...what do you know...about...the differences in a male and female?" the last part being a bit rushed. Dani's expression of confusion and wonder only deepend as she pondered her brother's question.

"I know a few things." she said confidantly.

"Like what?" Danny not knowing if he should be worried, concerned or relieved.

"Like I know that their anatomy is different, personalities and physical traits."

"Well, you have the grasp of it, but I was actually hoping for a more...intimate answer."

About 2 seconds later, Dani finally realized what her brother had been talking about. Her face turning a handsome cherry color.

* * *

An hour later, Danny sat on the edge of Dani's bed, face completely flushed. Dani, however, was awestruck.

"So if everything you told me was true...then when are you and Sam having a baby?"

Danny literally fell off the bed. He picked himself up quickly only for Dani to see his face even redder than before.

"Sam isn't pregnant!!!" his voice an octive higher than it should be.

"But you said when a man and woman love eachother very much, they have a baby...and you two love eachother don't you?"

"Well yes...but..."

"I wanna be the godmother!" Dani squeeled with a twinkle in her azure eyes. The elder phantom took a deep breath and laied his hands firmly on his sister's shoulders to keep her from bouncing up and down.

"Sam. Is. Not. Pregnant." he said slowly, making sure she understood.

"But when she is, I soo got dibs on godmother!"

"Dani there's a little more involved in making a baby," Danny said standoffishly," I mean yes when two people love one another very much they can have a child, but there are steps you know?"

"I don't get it," Dani said tilting her head curiously," I thought you said-"

"Yeah yeah I know what I said!" Danny said his face bright red, "Maybe we should get Jazz, she could help..."

After a moment of arguing, and grovling from Danny, Jazz finally agreed to help. She sat down beside Dani and smiled.

"Now, Danielle," Jazz said in a formal manner," You know how in science we talk about animal breeding?"

"Yeah like the lab rats in genetic labs," Dani said with a grin. She loved science.

"Well you know how animals procreate?" Jazz offered.

"Of course," Dani said laughing," The male has to inject the female with his-"

"Yes we know!" Jazz and Danny cried. Jazz took over again." Well as you know, humans have to do that too. But what we're're trying to say is that you're at the age where you'll have some... urges to go further in a relationship with some one...and we don't want you to feel pressured to take those urges..."

"So you're saying you don;t want me to get pressured into sex right?" Dani asked with a smile. Danny almost fell over." Yeah we got that talk in like first semester health. It was fun seeing you two squirm though!"

Jazz smacked her forehead with her palm as Danny finally fainted from all the blood going to his cheeks. Both of the older Fentons remembered the rather bold and blunt Casper High health teacher. She was not at all shy about talking to young kids about sexual relationships.

Dani only giggled at her siblings behavior, knowing thier intentions but couldn't help but find it a bit funny. After a few minutes of reassurance, and waking Danny up, the elder Fentons felt comfortable with leaving Danielle with Jaden. Both knowing she was more than capable of fending for herself...she was Danny's clone after all.

**Maiden- I hope i didnt disapoint with this chapter. The next few chapters will probably be holiday themed since we're really close to Christmas. Keep in mind that this is a fic of 'firsts' for Dani so almost anything and everything will pop up at least once! R&R! **


	13. Jingle Bombs

Danny Phantom

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 13- Jingle Bombs

**Maiden- A big thanks to my avid readers and reviewers! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you nor my two co-writers; Another Dead Hero and WingsxOfxCaos. So, without any further ado, on with the story! Remember, I dont own Danny Phantom or any other media that may or maynot be featured...unless I say otherwise. **

Winter had dusted the town of Amity Park in a blanket of casmere white snow. The sky was cloudless for the most part, revealing a pearl white crescent moon and diamond like stars. The scene would've been breathtaking if it weren't soo cold! Danielle and Jazz had taken the liberty of last minute Christmas shopping. It was already midnight, thus Christmas eve had come and the two were only halfway through thier list.

"Remind me again why i'm tagging along with you instead of Sam or Raven? Hell, even Tucker woulda tagged along with you!" the hybrid grouched, shivering violently in her thick winter coat. Jazz only rolled her eyes slightly in responce.

"Because this is your first Christmas with a real family and I want you to take part in everything!"

"How is freezing my ass off in the middle of downtown is 'taking part in everything!?"

"Oh, just come on." Jazz grabbed her little sister's hand and made thier way to the next shop.

* * *

2 hours later, Danny shuffled down the stairs wearing only his burgundy sleep pants and candy cane boxers. His sleepy blue eyes suddenly caught sight of Dani curled up on the floor in a sea of shopping bags, wrapping paper and ribbon. He smiled slightly at the scene before crouching down to scoop her into his arms. The young halfa awoke at the sensation of being carried.

"Hey there, sleepy head." he whispered softly. Dani groaned and rubbed her eyes. "What were you doing asleep on the floor?"

"Jazz...shopping...tired..." she muttered. Danny nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. Jazz had kept her out past her normal bed time thus she was exhausted. So while the elder Fenton finished shopping, Dani flew home and crash landed in the living room. Not having the strengh to move, she just feel asleep where she was. While carefully balancing Dani with his right arm and hip, he used his left to open her door. He then gently laied Dani on her bed. After removing her coat and shoes, he pulled the covers over her sleeping form and went back downstairs to tend to the mess she left behind.

* * *

The next morning, around 6am, Dani was rudely awakened by a ruckus downstairs. She lazily pulled herself from the warm covers of her bed and trotted angrily down the hall, yelling over the banister.

"Will you guys SHUT UP!? Some people are trying to sleep!" However, the noise didn't stop. She phased from the upstairs hall, down to the living room to find Jack and Maddie bickering. Since they were yelling at the same time, Dani couldn't understand anything that was said, but the words 'Christmas' and 'Santa' were mentioned a few times. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. She reached inside one of the many tool drawers and pulled out a pair of Fenton ear plugs. Once securing them snuggly in her ears, she made her way back upstairs. She noticed that Jazz's door was shut and locked, and Danny had burried himself under his covers with his pillow ontop his head, in a failed attempt to block out the noise. Feeling a tiny bit generous, Dani closed her brother's door and made her way back to her own room. She had just settled back into her covers when a small whisp of blue smoke came from her lips. She groaned loudly, uttering a few curses under her breath as she threw back her blankets, only to be greeted by two blazing green eyes.

"Merry Christmas, love." Blane smirked. Usually, Dani was thrilled to see her significant other, but in this case, she cursed his bad timing. Somewhere during the night, she had found her way out of her jeans and shirt. She now stood in a red camisol and matching boyshorts. Blane's eyes sparked with amusement as he watched his girlfriend's cheeks flare up in a crimson blush.

"Don't mind me, i'm not looking." he said holding his hands up in mock surrender, averting his eyes. Dani quickly found her discarded jeans and slipped them on, looking up to see stormy grey eyes in the place of electric green.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing here at such an ungodly hour?" she asked, letting the irritation in her voice be heard.

"Eh, I was around so I decided to drop in." he threw casually before seating himself on the foot of her bed.

"You do realize it's Christmas eve? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Naw. Ember took off into the ghost zone hours ago...So, i'm free to do as i please."

"Well, you're welcome to spend it with us, although i'm not sure you'd want to."

"And why's that, princess?"

"Cause my 'parents' keep bickering about wether or not santa clause is real." she finished with an eye roll. Jaden only chuckled his responce.

"Don't worry, princess. I've delt with worse." he said confidantly. "So, why dont we bail for a few hours? Ya know, give your mum, dad, brother and sis enough time to finish all the holiday bickering." Dani smiled at his gesture and nodded.

* * *

It was early into the evening when Dani and Jaden walked back into Fenton Works. Danny sat in between Sam and Tucker on the couch as they watched 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Danny tried to hide his disgust for the holidays to no avail. The infamous holiday scowl etched quite deep into his features.

"What's up Scrouge?" Dani asked leaning on the sofa, just behind her brother's head.

"Dont' call me that, twerp." came his aggrivated responce. "Go bug Raven in the kitchen." Dani gave a shrug of indifference and did as she was told. Raven sat on the breakfast table with her ever present black and navy guitar. Her usual atire of pinstripped black jeans, blue Vans and navy tshirt was gone; opting for a long sleeve casmere top that was a little off the shoulder, jeans and brown knee high boots that was laced with white fux fur. A melody that sounded slightly familiar to Dani flowed from the delicate chords of the instrument. The sorceress looked up with a slight grin.

"Jaden, how about helping me put some holiday spirit into the elder phantom?" Mischief always intrigued the young boy, so he was all ears for Raven's plan. A few minutes later, the three emerged from the kitchen, settling in front of the tv, blocking the view of the movie.

"Hey, outta the way! I cant see the movie!" Tucker wailed. Raven only grinned and reached behind her to turn the devise off.

"Too much television rots your brain, love. Besides, I wanted to hear my latest song." No objections were heard as she strummed the chords in a pattern that Danny knew to be Jingle Bells...but this version was certainly not what he bargained for...

_Jaden-__ Dashing through the sand  
with a bomb strapped to my back.  
I have a nasty plan  
for Christmas in Iraq.  
I got through checkpoint A,  
but not through checkpoint B.  
That's when I got shot in the ass  
by the US Military..._

Jaden had taken on a foreign accent that was hilarious to the four sitting on the sofa. Tucker, Sam and Dani were all laughs and giggles while the elder Phantom remained solom. __

[it's not funny!]

Oooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs  
Mine blew up you see.  
Where are all the virgins  
that Bin Laden promised me?  
Oooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs  
U.S. soldiers shot me dead.  
The only thing that I have left  
is this towel up on my head.

Jaden seemed to panto-mime what he was singing, making the show even more humorous. Raven seemed to be giggling behind her guitar watching her friend make a fool of himself. Danny, however, still had not managed to crack a smile...but in reality he was dying to laugh.__

I used to be a man,  
but every time I cough,  
thanks to Uncle Sam,  
my nuts keep falling off.  
My bombing days are done.  
I need to find some work.  
Perhaps it would be much safer  
as a convenient store night clerk.

It finally became too much for Danny. He burst into a fit of laughter as Jaden continued to sing terribly. __

Oooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs  
I think I got screwed.  
Don't laugh at me because I'm dead  
or I'll kill you..

By the end of the song, Jaden himself was rolling with laughter. Danny had tears streaming down his face from pent up humor, making his friends laugh harder.

"Thanks guys." he said once he was finally calm enough to speak. "I needed that."

"No prob, ghost boy." Raven smirked, laying her guitar by the fireplace. "Now maybe you'll be pleasent during the rest of the holiday."

* * *

Danny was true to Raven's words. His Scrouge like attitude seemed to vanish after hers and Jaden's comedy act the night before. Sam, Tucker, Jaden and Raven stayed the night Christmas Eve, on into Christmas Day. Dani awoke around 9am, much earlier than usual. The 6 teenagers camped out in front of the Christmas tree so the first thing she saw was it's brillantly shinning lights and tinsil. She smiled to herself before pouncing on her brother. He woke with a start, screaming 'ghost', alerting his parents and Jazz. Jack burst into the room, clad in his blue pajamas, bazooka in hand, ready to fire at the next thing that moved.

"Where is he!? Wheres the sack of ectoplasmic goop that threatened my family!?" he screamed into the room.

"It's ok, dad. Thier's no ghost, other than us." Danny replied, chuckling at his slip up. Jack lowered his weapon and tossed it to the side. It took exactly 30 seconds before every present under the Fenton's tree was torn open. Dani recieving the most, given the fact she had 13 Christmas' to make up for. Her gifts mainly consisted of clothing, music, and a few trinkets, but her favorite by far was a small silver ring. Her DP initials were carved into the front of the band with hers, Danny and Jazz's birthstones outlining the letters. Her full name was engraved on the inside of the band. She swore never to take it off after Danny had given it to her. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, holding the ring hear her heart.

**Maiden- Well there you have it! Danielle's first christmas! Sorry it's a bit late, i know i've been MIA for a while. I'll try to update sooner. R&R**


	14. Love Sick

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 14- Love Sick

The winter winds and flurries had melted into a meek and mild spring. The air was now consiterably warmer and flowers were just beginning to bloom. Among the refreshing rain, pollen and floral scents; love was in the air. Jaden sat in the loft above his bedroom, strumming his guitar. One could tell that he was not playing for practice, but rather out of a nervous habit. Because he would repeat the same few chords over and over again.

"This holiday is over-rated anyway! Just another day for Hallmark to get rich off second rate greeting cards and stuffed animals..." he muttered to himself.

"What are you mumbling about, dip stick?" Jaden looked up from his guitar to see Ember, in her human form, leaning against the door frame wearing a wicked smirk.

"What do you want, Em?" his stormy grey eyes flashing electric green in annoyance.

"Well, I had come up here to give you back your cell phone. You left it on the kitchen table and the damn thing wouldn't stop vibrating!" she threw the devise at his head, but he caught it in time. He flipped it open and stared at the screen for a few seconds before sighing loudly and falling onto his back. Ember's feirce gaze softened a little.

"Ok, spill. What's wrong?"

"What's it to you?" Jaden asked in annoyance.

"I'm your older sister, along with the right to make your life a living hell, it also gives me the right to know what's wrong with you when you're acting all mopey." Jaden groaned in defeat and sat up, his cloudy grey eyes met the identical pair of his sister's.

"Fine...today's Valentine's day and I have no idea what boyfriends are supposed to do!"

"Is that all?" Ember giggled.

"It would be nice if you wouldn't add insult to injury, sis." Ember only rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Thier is no 'right' way in love. Follow your heart and do what _you_ think is right."

For the first time in his life, Jaden genuinely smiled at his sibling. Suddenly very glad for her presence.

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened slowly. Pain and misery were evident in thier icy depts. Onyx tresses were stuck to her forehead with sweat and her face was white as snow. Dani managed to turn over in her bed with her mouth hanging over a trash can before loosing the contents of her stomach. When she felt like she was finished, she wiped her mouth with a damp rag that was placed on her nightstand and laied back down in her bed.

"Sick again?" came Jazz's voice. Dani mustered up enough strenght to look toward the door to see her sister come in. The red head sat on the side of the halfa's bed as she took Danielle's temperature.

"102. That's still pretty high." Jazz sighed.

"Please. Just kill me." Dani moaned. To say the least, Danielle was ill. The night before, she had woken up to violent vomiting, chills, cold sweats and a very high fever. Jack and Maddie had diagnosed this as a stomach virus and would wear off in a day or so, but to Dani that seemed like years.

"Everyone gets sick, Dani. But it doesn't last forever." Jazz tried to give her little sister a tender look, but failed due to concern and worry. She knew it was silly to worry so about a simple illness but seeing Danielle in this state of vulnerablility was enough to make Jazz question her parent's procnosis.

When Danielle seemed calm enough, Jazz exited the room.

"How is she?" came Danny's voice.

"Still violently ill. I'm not sure if this is a common bug or not. Her symptoms seem to get worse every hour." Jazz answered. And as if on que, a horrid retching sound emited from behind the closed door. The Fenton siblings rushed inside to see the youngest of them hunched over the side of her bed cluching the small trashcan. The heaving and vomiting seemed to be uncontrollable now and her cold sweat worstened. Only this time, a small trickle of blood slid down the corner of her mouth.

"Ok, that's it. We're getting you to an actual doctor." Danny announced just before he transformed. He picked Dani up carefully, minding her sick stomach, and continued to fly as fast he could to Amity Hospital.

* * *

Feeling his self confidance restored, Blane phased into Dani's room with a smile on his face and a beautiful blue rose in hand. But that smile soon vanished when he noticed something was amiss. Dani's bed had been stripped of it's sheets and blankets, and the area surrounding it was littered with tissues, wash rags and various medicine bottles. Puzzled, he placed the rose on Dani's dresser and walked out into the hallway in search of his missing girlfriend. He spotted Jazz a few rooms down, throwing what he knew to be Dani's bedsheets into the washing machine.

"Hey, sunshine." Jazz turned with a jerk, not expecting the sudden presence of the fire hybrid.

"Oh, hello Blane. Seems you've come at a bad time. Danny just left with Danielle to take her to the hospital."

"Hospital!? What happened!?"

"To put it mildly, she's sick. Excessive vomiting, cold sweats, heaving, and high fever." She could see that with every word she spoke the worry and concern in Blane's firey green eyes intensified. So without another word, she reached into her pocket for her car keys. "Come on, i'll take you to her." Blane nodded and reverted back to his human self, following Jazz outside.

* * *

Danielle now laied in a dreamless sleep after several shots to calm her raging stomach. Danny sat next to her bed listening to the constant beep of the heart monitor his sister was connected to. Dani was severely dehydrated when she arrived so a few bags of fluids hung beside her bed, feeding her IV. Danny stood upon seeing his elder sister and Jaden arrive. The young fire hybrid's face paled a little upon seeing Danielle in such a state.

"How is she?" he finally asked.

"The doctors are running a few blood tests on her now, to see exactly what kind of virus she has. They gave her something for the vomiting and a seditive to help her rest."

"Why don't you go home and get ready for your date tonight, bro? Me and Jaden can handle things here." Jazz offered.

"I've already called Sam and she dosen't want me away from Danielle if she's sick. She, Tucker and Raven will be over later to check up on Dani. Not my ideal way of spending Valentines Day, but family comes first." Danny managed a small smile and a nervous chuckle. A soft knock on the door broke the silence that had fallen across the room. A middle aged man in a white lab coat entered with a clip board. He locked eyes with Danny before speaking.

"It seems Danielle has quite a few stomach ulcers. Those would be the cause of the bleeding and uncontrollable vomiting. They should clear up in a few weeks with a modified diet and medicine."

Relief along with worry washed over the three teens. They thanked God that Daniellle's sickness wasn't that serious, but stomach ulcers weren't anything to trifle with. The doctor checked Danielle's IVs and temperature before writing her prescriptions.

"She should wake up in a few hours, so I would suggest to take her home and make her comfortable." Danny shook the doctor's hand before he left the room.

* * *

Dani awoke to find herself back in her room.

"What happened?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was being flown to the hospital by Danny. After a minute, Dani's head cleared enough to stand, but found she was a bit dizzy so she leaned against the wall for support. Ever so carefully, she made her way to the door only to be stopped by an invisible force.

"Where do ya think you're goin', princess?" Blane chuckled as he materialized in front of her.

"What's wrong with me?" Dani asked as her dizziness worstened, suddenly taking note of how dry her throat was. Blane seemed to have read her mind and handed her a bottle of water. She took short but quick sips of the liquid.

"You have stomach ulcers. More than likely caused by the stress of being in Walker's jail for over 2 years."

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked, her azure eyes shining with fear.

"The doctor said to keep you on a special diet and to take a few antiacid pills. You should be fine in a few weeks." Dani let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled at her boyfriend. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and helped her back to bed.

* * *

"What could be taking him so long?" Sam grumbled from her place beside Danny on the couch. "All we asked him to do was check on her!"

"Well, you could go up and see, if it's nagging you too bad." Raven chidded, her and Tucker sat on either side of the couple. Sam decided to take her friend's suggestion and assended the stairs. Cautious, she placed an ear to Dani's door, but heard nothing. Taking a bolder approach, she opened the door. What she found caused a large smile to spread across her ivory face. A sleeping Jaden sat against the headboard of the bed with Danielle laying on his chest, eyes closed and breathing softly. Deciding to leave the two lovers to thier dreams, Sam quietly closed the door and returned downstairs.

**Maiden- So now we see the aftermath of Dani's treatment while she was in Walker's jail. Stomach ulcers can flare up at any time. Some people can go for months without knowing they have them until they eat something different or have a drastic change in stress level. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and continue to read and review!**


	15. Party Like It's Not Your Birthday

**Maiden- I'm really sorry about the hiatus. But i'm back and I hope this chapter makes you all happy, since I know most of my avid reades have been dying for me to update. So read and leave me a nice lil review at the end!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or 'Hey Princess' by Allstar Weekend or 'Feel Good. Inc' by the Gorillas.**

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 15- Party Like It's Not Your Birthday

The diagnosis of Dani's stomach ulcers came as a shock to the Fenton family. No one would've guessed that Walker's jail had caused internal damage along with physical. But the little halfa seemed to be taking the news rather well. Nothing about her usual demeanor had changed, aside from the rather distain taste for the medicine the doctors had forced upon her. She stayed out of school for two weeks to allow her body to get used to the drugs and regain her strenght. All the while Jaden waited on her hand and foot, fetching whatever she wanted. That's not to say she wasn't spoiled enough by Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Raven. Today she would return to Casper High, a fact Dani was proud of. That's not to say she _wanted_ to go back to school, she was just glad to be able to leave the house. And with the weekend starting precisely at 3:30, the young hybrid could hardly wait to finally have some fun.

The blue eyed Fenton sat on the edge of her bed with Jaden sitting cross legged behind her, brushing through her onyx hair. He was extremely gental, knowing how tender headed Dani was.

"So tomarrow is Rae's birthday..." he began, gathering her hair up for her classic ponytail. "And I was thinking we could throw her a party."

"Sounds fun." Dani mused. "What kinda party?"

"I was thinking a bonfire. Ya know, big fire, loud music, good food. Typical party."

"Ok, I get ya." Dani giggled. "I'll talk to Danny, Sam and Tucker when we get to school."

"No need, princess." Jaden smirked while securing her onyx locks with a blue band. "They already know all about it."

"You sly devil you!" Dani scolded amusingly. "You already planned this?"

"Indeed I have. Everything's set to go down at six tomarrow night. I even arranged for Rebel Spirits to give a private performance."

"You're always one step ahead of everything, aren't you?"

"Pretty much." the pyro hybrid chuckled. "But what can I say? Rae's like an older sister to me...no offence to Ember."

"So if you've got most of this down already, what can I do?"

"The most important job of all." Jaden turned Dani around so stormy grey met vibrant blue. "You're to keep Raven away from this house until we get set up. I want this to be a surprise."

Jaden walked casually from the streets of Amity Parks into a familiar apartment flat. He smiled brightly at the three boys who greeted him.

"Wuz good, dawg?" asked a blonde haired, blue eyed man.

"Good to see ya, Stephen." Jaden chuckled, hugging his band mate.

"Okay, enough with the bro-mance." the second boy deadpanned.

"Still emotionally challanged, Taylor?" Jaden joked, knowing his raven-haired companion rarely showed any emotion off stage. His emerald eyes seemed to glare hard at the hybrid boy.

"Indeed he is." Zac sighed, running a hand through his rusty red locks. Gold eyes locking with Jaden's and handing the hybrid a peice of paper. "I've come up with a playlist for Rae's party. Not sure exactly what she likes so I went with our more popular songs." Jaden's grey eyes scanned the page and was quite pleased with what he saw.

"These look awesome, man. Raven's not really picky when it comes to music. She's a musician herself, so genre dosen't matter to her. But I think she'll like these, anyway."

"Good to hear, dude." Stephen chidded. "But we still might wanna get in some practice before the big day."

"You're probably right." Jaden chuckled, picking up his mic while the other guys grabbed thier instruments. "So what song we doin' today?"

"I thought we'd try out the new one you wrote for ur girl." Zac smirked, knowing that his lead singer had been secretly working on a new song in Dani's honor for the past two weeks.

"How do you know about that?" Jaden asked sharply, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Dude, it's obvious." Stephen rebuttled. "Past few songs you've given us are all love songs. Which are not normally your speciality. And how ironic it is that each of the girls in the songs are all either black haired, fair skinned and blue eyed?"

"So can ya just give us the sheet music so we can get this over with already?" Taylor hissed from his drumset. The onyx haired boy didn't like to be kept waiting. Jaden hesitantly took out three sets of instrumental music and a backup lyric sheet that he handed to Zac. Taylor's drums suddenly came to life, followed by Stephen's base and Zac's keyboard.

_**Jaden- **__Hey princess,  
In a white dress, Chuck Taylor's got me obsessed.  
I wanna see you, so when can we hang out?_

___**Jaden & Zac- **__Hey princess, in a contest  
Your the queen, and you own the rest.  
Someday were gonna take the crown.  
Let's go.  
Let go._

_**Jaden- **__Hold on to me, oh oh  
Let's go  
Imma let you kn-o-ow._

_**All 4- **__I'll be the one that's storming the castle, We'll be the two with hearts Beating faster.  
Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down.  
I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, the two, end of Story. The one that I want, the one that I want, I found.  
It's your kiss, hey princess_

_**Jaden- **__Hey princess, be my guest, I'll chase you around, no regrets. If I catch you, I'll never let you down.  
Let's go  
Let go  
Hold on to me, oh oh, let's go, imma let you kn-o-ow. _

_**All 4- **__I'll be the one that's storming the castle,_

_we'll be the two with hearts beating faster._

_Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down. _

_I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, _

_the two, end of Story, the one that I want, _

_the one that I want, I found.  
It's your kiss, hey princess._

_**Jaden- **__What if all the stars aligned? Could I ever make you mine?  
When the movie ends, we can be the ever after, you and I...  
I'm just a boy and your Cinderella, Snow White in blue jeans I'm going to tell Ya, whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down._

_**All 4- **__I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, the two, end of story.  
The one that I want, the one that I want, I found.  
I'll be the one that's storming the castle, we'll be the two with hearts beating faster.  
Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down.  
I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, the two, end of story.  
The one that I want, the one that I want, I found._

_**Jaden- **__It's your kiss,  
Hey princess!_

Dani slung her backpack across her room, already hating her return to school. But since today was Friday, she would have the whole weekend to do as she pleased. Since she'd been absent for the better part of 2 weeks, her backpack was loaded down with makeup work. Choosing to forget about her impending headache that always came along with homework, the hybrid girl took her meds and laied down on her bed. Azure eyes closing blissfully.

"Hey sleepyhead."

Dani's eyes opened slowly to a mop of familiar chestnut locks, sitting on her bed.

"When'd you get here?" the halfa asked groggily.

"A little while ago." Jaden chuckled, brushing a few stray onyx locks behind Dani's ear. "The guys are outside setting up, how 'bout you go get Rae?"

Blue eyes darted to the digital clock on her bedside table. Apparently the ghost girl was alseep longer than she thought. It was already half past four, so that would leave her thirty minutes to get ready and track down Raven.

"Crap! I overslept!" she squealed, jumping out of her bed and yanking her closet door open. She dissapeared inside, quickly stripping her clothes off and throwing them somewhere behind her. Seconds later, she emerged dressed in a black Aerosmith tee, faded blue jeans and her ever faithful green chuck taylors.

"Be back soon!" she winked to her boyfriend and transformed, phasing through the roof.

*  
Raven laied on her bed, drowing out the world with help from her iPod. I'd been a long day and all the elementalist wanted to do was relax. To forget that this day had even happened. Her parents had forgotten her birthday, as usual. The Wheelers normally ignored thier daughter, choosing to indulge themselves in the nightlife of Amity Park. Leaving the 17 year old at home alone on most nights. The only happy birthday she'd gotten was from her cousin, Violet who lived a few cities over.

Violet was hands-down, Raven's favorite cousin. She was always there when the Wheeler girl needed her, and possibly the only person she knew of that cared for her. Raven would never admit it to anyone, but her heart ached for compassion and love. No doubtibly a side effect from being alone on a regular basis. So, with a deflating sigh, she turned to her side, forcing the volume of her iPod up. She suddenly shivered, feeling the temperature of her room drop several degrees. After sitting up and turning her music device off, the navy eyed teen senced a presence.

"Who's there?" she asked defensively, ready to transform at a moment's notice.

"Just me, birthday girl." Dani smirked, materalizing across from the goth.

"Oh, hey Dani." Raven instantly relaxed, leaning back on the headboard.

"Wanna come home with me and watch a movie or somethin'? I'll let you pick since it's your birthday."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really in a 'movie' mood today."

"Too bad. You're commin' with me anyway!"

Dani quickly grabbed the goth girl and phased outta the room.

"Dani, put me down!" Raven screamed, trying to wriggle out of her friend's grasp.

"Sure thing." Dani giggled, dropping the navy eyed goth over the threshold of the Fenton's back door. Raven landed ungraciously on her butt, letting out a whimper of pain. She glared daggers at Dani, who was floating a few feet above her. "Hey, don't give me that look!" Dani huffed. "I did you a favor. This party is for you, ya know?"

"Party?" Raven asked in surprise, turning to see Danny, Sam, Tucker and half of Casper High standing around a large stage with Rebel Spirits, already playing.

"Happy birthday, Raven!" the group cheered.

**Jaden & Zac- **_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos we're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to catch me, because I don't get sleep, no.._

[Chorus:]  
Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?  


_{Rap}  
__**Zac**__- Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up like poker tracks,  
Ladies, homies back to back.  
Its that Rebel Spirits attack._

___**Jaden**__- Shoot, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
J-man bumping in the heart of this here  
Watch me as I gravitate  
Hahahahahahaa._

___**Stephen**__- Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With yo sound  
You in the blink  
You gonna bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With yo sound  
You gonna kill the INC._

___**Taylor**__- So don't stop, get it, get it  
Rebel boys we all up in it  
Steady watch us navigate  
Hahahahahhaa_

Half an hour later, the party seemed to be the blow out of the year. Everyone was having a great time, enjoying Rebel Spirits' performances and the huge bonfire. That was until someone decided to be dumb...

"Yo, i betcha I can jump this!" gloated one of Casper's football players.

"Naw man, you'd come out lookin' like burnt bacon." Dash chuckled.

"I say go for it!" Kwan encouraged. The boy stepped back a few feet and took a running leap over the fire. He landed safely on the other side, not a single scorch mark on him. This gave Dash a diabolical idea.

"Hey, Fenturd!"

"What is it, Dash?" Danny drawled, tearing himself away from a conversation with Tucker.

"Ricky just jumped this thing. I betcha fifty bucks you can't!"

"You're soo on, Dash!" Danny chuckled. Tucker watched hestitantly, knowing how often Danny's competitive side got him into trouble. The ice hybrid took a few steps back, just like Ricky did. His mind was focused on the task at hand, so he didn't see Dash stick his foot out. He tripped and did a baseball slide into the fire. His screams drowned out the music and constant chattering. The entire party going silent.


	16. All The Things That Mean The Most

**Maiden- thanks to all who reviewed! I love reading them! Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but i'm in the process of rewriting a few past chapters. Just to make things flow a tad better, but i'll still update with new chapters when I can. Also, keep a lookout for a new character made by my friend Tyrel Caldwell in future chapters!**

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 16- All The Things That Mean the Most

Her brother's screams echoed throughout Danielle's ears. She stared with wide sapphire eyes as Danny scrambled out of the fire, flailing his arms around to extinguish the flames. Raven was the one to act the fastest. She used her powers to gather the water molecules in the air. With water surrounding both hands, she pressed her palms to Danny's arms, successfully extinguishing the flames. Sam was at his side instantly, checking out the burns.

"They're second degree at best." she managed, her voice shaking. "We need an ambulance."

"I got it." Tucker called, already dialing the number on his iPhone.

Everything seemed to stand still again as Dash's body suddenly impacted with the stage. Sam's watery eyes then saw a furious Dani, literally glowing with power.

"I thought I told you not to TOUCH my brother!" she thundered towards the blonde jock. "I saw what you did, you worthless piece of trash! You tripped him!" her wails reached across the city and shook the very foundation of the Fenton house. She said no more as she unleashed jolt after jolt of green electricity. Dash took one hit to the left shoulder before a wall of fire separated the blonde from Dani's wrath. Jaden, now turned Blaine, stood between the two.

"Enough, Dani." he told her, firmly. "Don't waste your time with him. It's your brother we should be worrying about."

Dani glared hard at her boyfriend, but decided to mind him, turning her attention to her writhing sibling.

"You should be grateful I stopped her." Blaine spoke haughty to the fallen jock. "Because you wouldn't have lived had I not."

!

!

!

The monotone 'tick' of the overhead clock wore thinly on Dani's nerves. She, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Raven and Jaden had been waiting in the hospital hallway for over an hour. The doctor who was checking Danny out had yet to explain anything to them. The pyro hybrid was almost, literally, bored silly. No one was really in the mood to talk, not that she could blame them. Not only had Raven's party been ruined, but someone got seriously hurt in the process. Finally, the door to Danny's room opened.

"Are you with Daniel Fenton?" the doctor asked to the group who were all instantly standing.

"Yes, what's the damage?" Tucker asked, eager to see if his best friend was alright.

"Daniel's forearms took the most damage. They're the lowest grade of third degree burns and needs to have an operation to remove all the dead skin and tissues."

"Will he be okay?" Dani piped.

"Oh yes. He'll be fine in a few months. I would let you see him, but he's pretty loopy on the pain medication. We had to sedate him in order to scrub the char and soot from his arms."

Once the doctor was out of sight, Team Phantom instantly bombarded Danny's room. The blue eyed teen was in a dreamless sleep with his arms wrapped from the elbow down in gauze. Blood stained the otherwise pristine white fabric. Dani's heard sunk seeing her brother in such a vulnerable state. The always proud, strong and seemingly invincible Danny Phantom, was now reduced to being a comatose shell.

Jaden saw her anxiety and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, silently telling her everything would be okay.

!

!

!

Danny opened his eyes only to close them tightly again. The room was too bright for his liking. He tried to move his left arm up to cover his eyes, but cringed when a spark of pain erupted from his forearm. He cracked open a blue eye to see the bandages and dried blood. It all started to come back to him. Raven's party, the bonfire, Dash's dare, and him falling into it. Igoring the pain, Danny managed to sit up, noticing Sam who was sitting in a chair near the end of the bed. Her head rested atop her forearms that were braced on the bed.

Seconds later, violet eyes fluttered open, feeling the bed shift in weight. Sam flew from her chair and made her boyfriend lay back.

"You're still hurt, don't over exert yourself." she said gently, trying to hide the horror and shock still swirling within her.

"I've taken worse." the halfa chuckled.

"Yeah, but you were almost always in ghost mode. Phantom can take more damage than Fenton."

"Eh, doesn't matter anyway. I'll live."

"You better." Sam smiled, bringing her left hand up for Danny to see the diamond band that adorned her ring finger.

!

!

!

A week later, Danny was finally permitted to go home. After several hours of tedious surgeries, his forearms were now covered with cadaver skin. He still wore bandages during most of the day to keep from irritating the wounds. Jack and Maddie refused to let their son leave the house for anything more than school. They insisted that Dani, Jaden, Raven, Sam and Tucker could handle any freak ghost attacks.

Blue eyes stared out into space, utterly disgusted. Amusement eluded him long ago. No longer did he find solace in music, comic books, television or video games. The halfa was startled when his door suddenly opened, Dani grinning from the threshold.

"How ya holdin' up, bro?"

"I've been better." he groaned, trying to force a smile for his sister.

"Well, maybe this will help a lil." her grin widening as she produced a dvd case from behind her back. Blue eyes identical to hers sparkled with glee as he saw the movie she held.

"Transformers 3; Dark of the Moon!" he all but screamed. "I thought that was still in theaters!"

"It is, Jaden boot legged it for me." she giggled, moving to pop the disk in the dvd player. Both Fentons were in utter rapture during the two and a half hour action adventure.


	17. Mr Know It All

**Maiden- I'd like to take a moment to thank each of my reviewers personally. It's a great thrill to see your comments and suggestions as I continue to write. I thought about discontinuing this story, but I'd probably only make you guys mad. So I'm gonna go my best to continue and not let you down. A special thanks goes out to...**

**dannyphantom01**

**MiniSoulReaper**

**Death Eaters Rule**

**SkyBlueStorm **

**WildWolfChild**

**for encouraging me and giving me awesome ideas. And to say the least, one suggestion won by a landslide. I won't tell you what it is up front, you'll have to figure that out for yourself! **

Danielle Fenton

Chapter 17- Mr. Know It All

Summer was easily Dani's favorite season. Endless days at the beach, no school, sleeping in till noon, and did I forget no school? Never in Danielle's wildest dreams did she think she'd ever have this much fun. She spent most of her summer with Jaden. The pyro hybrid helping the younger tame and control her powers. Not only did she grow stronger, she started to grow up. The first thing she noticed was her shirts began to fit tighter around her chest. At first, she thought nothing of it. Thinking her clothes simply must have shrunk in the wash. But when she had to go shopping for more tops because all of them now showed her stomach, it became embarrassing.

The next thing to change was her height. Normally, the top of her head reached Jaden's chin. Now, she was looking almost eye to eye with her love. But the one thing about puberty Dani would come to loathe, would come sooner than anyone expected.

It was a lazy Saturday morning and Danielle had yet to awake. Her alarm had been disabled the second school had let out, so nothing stood in her way of slumber. She loved it when she could wake up when her body decided to. She awoke slowly, her mind coming to before her eyes opened. She stretched and yawned, while rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes. But what caught her attention was the slightly sticky feeling between her thighs. Pulling back the covers, Dani almost had a heart attack when she saw blood. The black soffee shorts she slept in were drenched in the substance.

Her mind was racing, not knowing how to digest this. So she did what came naturally to her. She ran to her brother. Danny was lounging in his room, playing Doomed 3 on his laptop, when his younger sister all but broke down his door.

"Oh my God, I'm dying!" she shrieked.

"You're already half dead, Danielle." Danny monotoned, not taking his eyes away from his game.

"I'm gonna bleed to death and I don't even know how I hurt myself!"

The word bleed seemed to get the eldest up and out of his chair. His matching eyes traced her form, coming to a stop when he spotted the blood she spoke about, his cheeks flaming red.

"You're not dying, Danielle." he told her softly.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? Of course I am! I'm freaking bleeding!"

"Yes...because you're...er..well..going through your...menstrual cycle."

"A what?"

"It's what all girls start when their body is able to have...ya know...babies. Your ovaries hold all the eggs necessary to have kids. And once a month, you ovulate. In other words, an egg comes out to be fertilized. And if it's not fertilized in a certain amount of time, the egg dies and becomes blood. The blood that's all over you now."

Daniel was red faced and nervous the entire time he was explaining. Better him have this talk with Dani than Jazz or his parents. Jazz would just confuse Dani more, and Jack and Maddie would only scar her for life.

"So I'm not gonna die?"

"Nope."

"But Sam and Raven don't go around covered in blood once a month."

"Because they'res special stuff the stores sell to help absorb the blood. I'll call Sam and have her take you shopping later to get you some of your own. But for now, go hop in the shower and get cleaned up."

Danielle was now breathing in relief. Her heart had stopped racing, and she no longer feared her demise. She hugged her brother tightly and then swiftly left the room to do as he'd asked. Danny ran a hand through his raven locks and flopped back in his chair, thoroughly elated that this awkward conversation was over.

**Maiden- I know it's not much, but I figured I'd better get something up before yall kill meh! I promise i'll be working on a new chapter soon. If you have any other suggestions, please leave me a review and let me know! Smooches! **


	18. The Night Before Christmas

**Maiden- So, the whole 'Ghost King being set free again' plot wasn't really working for my poor little mind...so i've decided to just pick up from where I left off, making the story full of 'firsts' for Danielle. And I'm kinda jumping forward a bit, but this is another Christmas chapter! I thought it would be fitting since Christmas is like...tomorrow! So eat, read and be merry my little elves! ;) **

Twas the night before Christmas and all throughout Fenton Works, not a creature was stirring, not even a halfa.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Phantom would soon be there.

The children were nestled, all snug in their beds while visions of presents danced in their heads.

Mady in her 'kerchief and Jack in his cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When in my brother's room their arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew with a flash, I tore open the shutters and threw up the glass.

The moon lay glistening on the new fallen snow, gave the lure to three teens right down below.

When what to my wondering eyes should appear, a phantom in red, a goth elf and geek reindeer.

With his little red sack, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he was playing St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles, by his powers they came, he whistled and shouted and called them by name.

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, phase to the sky.  
So up to the house-top like supernatural they flew,  
With the sack full of gifts and St Phantom too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little shoe.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Phantom came with a bound.

He was dressed all in black and white, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled, his smile how merry.  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the hair on his head was as white as the snow.

He had a soft face and a glowing emerald stare

I knew he was as giving as he was fair.

He was cute and muscled, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to the roof, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, as he flew out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"


	19. Author Note

*****Author's Note*****

**So it's coming up on three years since I've started this fic! And I'd like to thank each of you for sticking with me! It hasn't been easy writing such a life oriented story, but you guys make it all worth while :) Also, since I'm not seventeen anymore (rather 21!) I've rewritten the first nine chapters! So please go back to the beginning and enjoy a much more matured writing style. **

**And as always, read and review ladies and gents! **

**Smooches! **

**MaidenOfTheMoonlight17**


End file.
